Dans mon futur, tu es mon avenir
by Lolaluna
Summary: Suite à un phénomène rare, Lily, James, et Sirius se retrouvent coincés dans le futur, à l'époque d'Harry. Lily se désespère et se pose des milliers de questions. Car après tout, qui sait ce qui l'attend demain?
1. prologue

**Bonjour, bonjour! Alors voilà, avant tout, je tiens à préciser que cette fiction est la suite d' «Ellipse d'un monde sur l'autre» de Molly Stevenson. Ayant obtenu sa permission je me suis lancée dans une suite non pas axée sur le couple Hermione/Draco, mais sur celui de Lily/James. Voilà, voilà...Bon et bien je vous laisse lire tranquillement, en éspérant que cela vous plaise!**

Il va falloir attendre et espérer... C'était les mots de Dumbledore. Maintenant que Lily y repensait tout son sang se glaçait. Après le départ de la jeune fille aux yeux chocolat et du jeune homme blond (qui lui rappelait fichetrement quelqu'un...) les professeurs avaient longuement débattu sur son sort et celui de ses camarades. Il avait finalement été décidé qu'il devrait être logés dans une tour à part, quelque part dans le chateau. Une sorte de quarantaine. Personne ne devait les voir. Surtout pas. «le choc serait terrible...» Terrible pour qui? Lily ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Des milliers de questions la hantaient...Comment avait elle pu faire un bond de vingt ans sans s'en appercevoir? Pourquoi les cachait on? Quelle était sa vie dans cette époque? Etait elle professeur ici même, et fallait il à tout prix éviter qu'elle se croise? Ou bien avait elle des enfants qui étudiaient à Poudlard? Des enfants...Elle n'avait que dix sept ans et cette idée la troublait profondément. Et avec qui d'abord? Potter?A cette idée, elle détourna vivement la tête vers le lit voisin. Celui ci semblait dormir profondément. Non. Impossible. Elle le détestait. Black? Nan. Elle ne portait aucun intérêt à ce garçon. Potter? Non, non, non et non! C'était inconcevale! Elle tourna la tête vers lui à nouveau. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que celui ci la fixe en souriant et fit un bond d'anthologie.

-Ca va pas?! Tu m'as fouttu une trouille d'enfer!

Celui ci sourit de plus belle.

- Désolé.

-Tu dors pas?

-Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi avec toi à côté?

Lily fronça les sourcils d'un air réprobateur.

-Ne te fais pas d'idées Lily. Je veux simplement dire que t'arrêtes pas de bouger. Ca fait grincer ton lit.

Lily ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de fixer le plafond d'un air absent. James soupira. Elle n'allait vraiment pas bien. Il le voyait. Elle ne répliquait même plus à ses âneries.

-Tu sais Lily, Dumbledore va trouver une solution. On va rentrer chez nous. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Lily ne répondit pas. Elle fixait toujours le plafond.

-Tu n'es pas seule. On est avec toi.

- Merci.

La jeune fille tourna ses grands yeux vers James et lui sourit timidement.

-C'est gentil James.

- Pourrais-je avoir l'audace d'espèrer dormir?!!!

Lily et James dirigèrent leurs attentions vers le lit de Sirius. Echevelé, celui ci leur lançait un regard noir. Devant sa mine explosée, tous deux eclatèrent de rire.

**Biensûr c'est super court...Mais ce n'est qu'une toute petite mise en jambe! A la prochaine en espérant que vous serez au rendez-vous!**


	2. la solution tant espérée

**Hello! Voici ce qu'on pourrait considérer comme le vrai premier chapitre. Le précédent étant plutôt un prologue. J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos critiques... Ah! Et au fait je suis désolée pour l'attente, mais j'ai recontré quelques petits problèmes d'internet! Bizzz et bonne lecture!**

**Ensemble, séquestrés...**

Ce matin là, avant d'ouvrir les yeux, Lily pria très fort que tout cela ne fût qu'un rêve. Mais lorsqu'elle entendit un baîllement familier tout près d'elle, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence: elle était bien dans la réalité.

Lorsque James se réveilla, la première chose qui le frappa, ce fut ce parfum...Un parfum féminin. Un parfum qu'il ne conaissait que trop bien...Comment diable avait il put réussir à attirer Lily dans sa chambre? Peu importe! Il était bien trop heureux pour s'en soucier! Mais soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire et la vérité le heurta de plein fouet. Non, tout n'était pas aussi idyllique qu'il avait pu l'espérer... Il s'étira longuement, baîlla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et tourna la tête vers son aimée.

Lily était assise dans son lit et frottait énergiquement ses beaux yeux.

-Bonjour mon amour.  
-Comment ai-je pu croire une seconde que tu me ficherais la paix Potter.  
-Je parlais à Sirius.

Ce matin là, lorsque Sirius se réveilla, ce fût avec l'impression d'être un peu perdu...A vrai dire, il ne savait plus du tout où il en était. Cette impression, il l'avait connu bien des fois, suite à des matchs de quidditch un peu trop arrosés... En effet, il lui était souvent arrivé de se retrouver dans une chambre étrangère, dans un lit étranger...Avec une personne plus ou moins étrangère! Mais des éclats de voix qu'il reconnu aussitôt le sortir de ses pensées et lui rappela la vérité.

-Oh désolée! J'ignorais que vous entreteniez des relations si intimes!  
-Je te le confirme! Et encore tu ne sais pas à quel point elles le sont!

James et Lily se cherchaient,comme à leur habitude. Et comme à son habitude, James irait trop loin, et en temps normal, Lily sortirait de ses gonds et giflerait le jeune homme.

-De quoi vous parlez au juste? Les interrogea Sirius, encore tout ensomeillé.  
-J'étais en train de parlez de nous à Lily mon lapin.

Le dit «lapin» leva les yeux au ciel.

-Il faut que vous vous chicaniez dès le matin?

James sourit à son ami de toutes ses dents.

-Que veux tu Sirius, c'est plus fort qu'elle, c'est ça l'amou...

Mais un énorme oreiller s'écrasa sur son visage l'empêchant de terminer sa réplique. Et avant même qu'il ait pu réagir, Lily s'était retrouvée à genoux sur son lit et le frappait de toute la force de ses petits poings.

-Qu'est ce que je te disais Sirius! Hoqueta James sous les coups de Lily, elle est folle de moi!

Lily poussa un hurlement de rage s'apercevant que plus elle frappait plus le jeune homme souriait à son contact. Elle se leva, et rageuse, alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

-Tu sais James, je crois qu'il faut la ménager. Elle a vraiment l'air sur les nerfs.

James, allongé sur son lit et souriant aux anges, répondit:

-Détrompe toi Sirius, elle va mieux, beaucoup mieux!

Plus tard, dans la matinée, se retrouvèrent dans leur chambrette, chacun assit sur son lit, chacun semblant être plongé dans de profondes pensées. C'est Lily qui brisa le silence.

- Vous pouvez tout faire pour me prouver le contraire, vous êtes aussi angoissés que moi.  
- Qu'entends tu par «angoissés» Lily Jolie?  
Par «angoissés» j'entends que je sais très bien que toi et Sirius vous vous posez les mêmes questions que moi. A savoir, si un jour on va rentrer chez nous.

Cette dernière phrase mourrut sur ses lèvres. Sirius et James s'entreregardèrent. Ils avaient compris aussi bien l'un que l'autre que Lily cherchait implicitement du réconfort et du soutien. James prit la parole.

-Tu sais Lily, moi je ne me pose aucune question! Affirma t'il tout en se carrant sur son lit.  
-Ah oui vraiment? Répliqua la jolie rousse, dubitative.  
-Je SAIS que l'on va rentrer chez nous! Termina t'il avec un clin d'oeil.

Lily sourit. C'était bien la première fois après que James lui ait fait du charme d'ailleurs...

-Moi ce qui m'inquiète surtout, dit Sirius, c'est de savoir ce que je suis devenu...Quoique je le sache à peu près...

Derrière ses lunettes, le regard de James pétilla; Il ne connaissait que trop son meilleur ami...

-Vraiment, tu le sais déjà? Le questionna Lily.  
-Parfaitement très chère préfète Evans! Dans vingt années, je serais toujours le même bourreau des coeurs, tombeurs de ces dames, grand courreur de jupons, bref en un mot comme en cent, je serais toujours le même serial-niqueur que je suis aujourd'hui!

James éclata de rire et manqua de se faire pipi dessus, tandis que Lily faillit tomber de son lit, ce qui n'empêcha pas Sirius de poursuivre son monologue, tout en souriant d'un air provocateur.

-De plus, reprit il, je serais un auror connu et reconnu dans tout le monde magique! Je gagnerais des gallions à profusion, je serais riche à millions!

James riait toujours, plié en quatre, et Lily lançait à Sirius un regard avada kedavrisant.

-Et tu crois vraiment à ce que tu dis Black? Riche comme Crésus, et des femmes tout le tour du ventre?  
-Oui oui Lily, ce qui ne différerait pas beaucoup par rapport à aujourd'hui d'ailleurs...

Lily se contenta de lever les yeux au plafond et de se tourner vers James qui éssuyait des larmes de rire.

-Et toi James? Comment te vois tu dans vingt ans?

L'interpellé à l'entente de son prénom reprit immédiatement contenance. C'était si rare qu'elle ne l'appelle pas «Potter», ou «obsédé dégénéré»...

-Moi?  
-Beuh oui toi!  
-Mais oui James, comment t'imagines ton avenir mon vieux?

James eut un sourire énigmatique.

-Il va sans dire que dans vingt ans je serais à un poste d'auror légèrement plus élevé que celui de Sirius, pour commencer...

Ce dernier grimaça.

-Mais en ce qui me concerne je n'aurais d'yeux que pour une seule femme.

Il tourna les dits yeux vers Lily. Celle ci frissona. Allait il vraiment dire ce qu'elle pensait? S'imaginait il à ses côtés dans vingt ans?

-Et ça sera toi Lily.

Il l'avait dit! Malgré elle, Lily sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps. Qu'est ce que cet imbécile était en train de lui faire par Merlin!!!

-Nous aurons une bonne dizaine d'enfants, car je dois te prévenir, je suis très performant, et je ne peux m'empêcher de...

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, James reçut l'oreiller de Lily en pleine face...

La journée s'écoula, longue et pénible pour les trois Gryffondors. La tension était palpable. Plus le temps passait, plus l'attente devenait insupportable. De plus la chambre était beaucoup trop petite pour eux trois. Ils étaient occupés à broyer du noir, lorsque sur les coups de 18h00, on frappa à leur porte. C'était le prosseur Mc Gonagald.

-Je dois vous parler à tous les trois. J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.  
-Oula je la crains celle là! S'exclama Sirius.

La sorcière le fusilla du regard.

-Veuillez ne pas m'interrompre Mr Black! Je m'apprêtais donc à vous dire que nous avons trouvée la solution qui va permettre de vous renvoyer dans votre époque.

Lily ne put retenir une exclamation de joie et de soulagement.

-Le problème, est que cela nécessite un procédé très compliqué et surtout très long. Vous allez donc devoir rester ici encore durant trois semaines.  
-Mais c'est impossible professeur! Intervint James. On ne peut pas rester trois emaines confinés dans ce minuscule placard à balais! On est au bord de la crise de nerfs! Rien qu'aujourd'hui, Lily a voulu m'assasiner deux fois!

La jeune fille l'éléctrocuta des yeux.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour vous tous, Mr Potter. Croyez moi j'en suis parfatement consciente! Mais malheureusement cette situation est nécéssaire. Si vous étiez découverts, le choc serait.  
-Terrible... Reprirent Lily, James et Sirius d'une même voix.

Lorsque le professeur Mc Gonagald quitta la chambre, ce fut avec une terrible angoisse lui torturant les entrailles. Le cas des trois jeunes gens avait fait grand bruit chez les enseignants de Poudlard. On avait longuemnt débattu depuis deux jours. Et surtout on avait beaucoup cherché... Car tout le monde savait très bien quelle serait l'ampleur de la catastrophe si jamais les trois adolescents restaient coincés dans cette époque... Harry Potter, le sauveur, l'élu, le survivant ne naîtrait jamais... Et jamais le monde ne connaîtrait l'espoir de se voir sauver du Lord et de ses sbires. Et le monde plongerait dans le chaos le plus total... Oh ça oui, Minerva le savait. Mais le matin même, Albus Dumbledore les avait tous réunis. Il avait la solution. Enfin.C'était un procédé très ancien, et surtout très dangereux et très dur à maîtriser. Mais c'était leur seul espoir...


	3. première rencontre

**Je vous pésente toutes mes confuses, mais ce nouveau chapitre s'annonce (encore) plutôt court... Je suis vraiment désolée, mais les chapitres ultra long c'est pas mon truc... Pardonpardonpardonpardonpardonpardonpardonpardon... J'espère que cela ne vous empêchera pas d'apprécier la lecture! Merci à tous! PS: Je suis super heureuse que ça te plaise Molly!**

-J'en peux plus.  
-Parce que moi oui?  
-Faut qu'on parte d'ici Patmol.  
-Et si vous dormiez d'abord bande de débiles?  
-Je suis sérieux rayon de soleil. On doit sortir.  
-C'est cela oui.  
-Ah vous allez pas commencer tous les deux!  
-Je ne commence rien Black, c'est ton imbécile de copain qui nous fait un caprice à deux heures du matin!  
-Peut être que si tu venais me bercer ça paserait.  
-Je ne répondrais même pas à cet affront.  
-Alors je vais sortir.  
-James tu délires mon pote.  
-Non je sors. Viens si tu veux Sirius, mais moi je sors, c'est sûr.  
-Tu vas pas faire ça?  
-Biensûr que non il ne le fera pas!  
-Ah oui et pourquoi Lily jolie?  
-Parce que Mc Gonagald l'a interdit.

Dans la pénombre, les deux garçons échangèrent un regard incrédule.

-Bon moi j'y vais.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, James repoussa ses couvertures. Sirius sursauta.

-Alors je te suis! S'écria t'il, enthousiaste.

Ce fut au tour de Li ly de se lever. Et avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire un geste, elle s'était placée entre eux et la porte.

-Vous n'irez nulle part.  
-Ah oui? Et tu crois vraiment à ce que tu dis Evans? Lança Sirius, moqueur.  
-Parfaitement! Pour sortir d'ici, il faudra me passer sur le corps!  
-Allélujah! S'écria James. Enfin elle m'y autorise!  
-Désolé, Jamesie, mais là on a pas le temps!

Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Lily se retrouva stupéfixée contre la porte, dans une moue confuse et gênée.

-Tu sais depuis combien d'années j'ai le fol espoir d'entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche?! S'écria James sur le ton du reproche.  
-Tu m'envoies désolé vraiment! En attendant, tu as la consolation de la porter jusqu'à son lit! Moi j'y touche pas, cette nana est corrosive...

James se dirigea vers la jeune fille, et la fit délicatement basculer dans ses bras.

-Tu peux même pas imaginer l'effet que ça me fait.  
-Non et d'ailleurs je préfère pas! Bouge toi James bon sang! On a pas toute la nuit!

Le jeune homme tira les couvertures sur le corps raide de la Gryffondor qui fulminait intérieurement, et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Je suis désolé.

Les couloirs de Poudlard n'avait pas changés en vingt ans. Et surtout pas les passages secrets.  
Les deux jeunes hommes se sentaient parfaitement dans leur élément! Tous deux avait oublié leur peur, et chacun sentait l'excitation croître en lui. Jusqu'à ce que...

-Bon et maintenant Cornedrue? On a fait le tour de l'école, on est passé par tous les passages secrets, et les couloirs sont déserts... On fait quoi maintenant?  
-Bah c'est à dire que je pensais que ce serait mieux... Et j'ai une idée! Et si on allait visiter notre bonne vieille salle commune?

Harry ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. C'était bête, mais ce soir il pensait à ses parents. C'était un de ces coups de blues irrationnels, dont il était difficile de déterminer la cause. Après avoir tenté de nombreuses fois de chasser ses idées noires, il decida d'aller faire un tour dans le parc du château. Il s'enveloppa de la cape d'invisibilité, et descendit les marches du dortoir. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant derrière le portrait de la grosse dame qu'il remarqua quelque chose de suspect...On parlait derrière le panneau. Il plaqua son oreille contre le bois, et écouta.

- C'est bizarre.  
-Quoi? Je me sens bizarre.  
-Tu ES bizarre Cornedrue.  
-Tu te rends compte Patmol, derrière ce tableau il y a peut être nos enfants en train de sommeiller!

Harry eut un sursaut. C'était impossible. Complètement irréaliste. Son imagination devait lui jouer des tours. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il fit alors glisser lentement le tableau, son coeur battant la chamade. Et là il se retrouva devant son sosie en grande conversation avec son parrain, rajeunit de vingt ans. De stupéfaction il laissa laissa tomber sa cape.

James et Sirius n'avait pas remarquer le panneau s'ouvrir.

- Cornedrue, nous connaissant, ce ne sont QUE nos enfants qui peuplent l'école aujourd'hui! Et il y a fort à parier qu'aucun n'a la même mère.  
Oh mon Dieu...

James venait de remarquer le visage d'Harry dans l'encadrement du trou du portrait.

-Qu'est ce qui y'a, t'as vu un fantôme ou... Oula!  
-Patmol je me sens mal.  
-Oulala!

Harry était aussi abasourdi que les deux jeunes hommes.

Voyant son «père» au bord de l'évanouissement, et la restriction du vocabulaire de son «parrain», il décida de prendre les choses en main.

-Heu... Papa?

Mais un peu maladroitement, car son père tomba bel et bien dans les pommes...

Lorsque James ouvrit ls yeux, ce fut dans un décor famillier. En effet, il se trouvait allongé sur l'un des sofas de la salle commune Gryffondor.

-Ca va mieux James?

La tête brune de son meilleur ami venait d'apparaître dans son champ de vision.

-Moui... merci...

C'est alors qu'il eut l'impression que son reflet venait de se pencher sur lui, et tout lui revint en mémoire. Il se releva alors brusquement, le souffle saccadé.

-Calme toi James mon vieux! Tu savais que c'était possible en venant ici!

Mais le jeune homme regardait toujours Harry, les yeux équarquillés, pâle comme un linge.

-James! Le regarde pas comme ça! C'est ton fils! Il s'appelle Harry.

Le jeune homme sembla se calmer un peu. Harry qui jusqu'ici n'avait pas oser bouger, tenta un timide sourire. Son père le lui rendit.

-Merde alors... Ils m'ont clonné!

La soirée fut des plus étranges pour les trois garçons, mais bizarement, des plus heureuses aussi. On avait beaucoup ri, presque pleuré parfois... De joie et d'émotion biensûr, car Harry s'était bien gardé d'annoncer le pire à James et à Sirius. Par contre, il s'était fait une joie de révéler le nom de sa mère... après avoir fait mijoter son père pendant dix bonnes minutes biensûr! Et depuis leur départ de la salle commune, James ne cessait de bassiner Sirius avec SA Lily...

-Tu as vu? Il a ses yeux... Quand j'y pense...Ola...Elle et moi? Tu imagines?  
-Moui...Enfin tout dépend du contexte biensûr.  
-J'arrive pas à y croire! Elle finira par céder! Au départ j'avais pensé à Rebecca ou à Johanna, mais j'avais même pas osé envisagé Lily, c'était bien trop beau!Quand je vais lui annoncer ça...

Sirius ne put retenir un éclat de rire. Oh oui! Lui aussi avait hâte de voir ça...

Lorsqu'il passèrent la porte de leur chambre, un silence glacial les reçu.

-C'est pas bon... Présagea Sirius.

Et en effet, à peine avait il allumé une bougie, que Lily apparut, et se précipita sur eux.

-VOUS ME LE PAIREZ!!! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ? JE VAIS TOUT DEBALLER A MC GONAGALD! ET JE VOUS JURE QUE LORSQUE ON SERA CHEZ NOUS VOUS ALLEZ EN BAVER! BANDES D'IMBECILES, ESPECES DE.  
-C'est mon portrait craché.

James avait coupé net Lily dans ses remontrances.

-Que... De qui tu parles?  
-De notre fils mon amour... Répondit le jeune homme, affichant un sourire charmeur.Sauf les yeux. Ce sont les tiens. Et il est peut être un peu plus grand que moi... Mais c'est un détail. Il est très beau aussi... Enfin tout moi quoi!

Au fur et à mesure que James décrivait Harry, Lily pâlissait. Elle savait parfaitement que tout était devenu possible depuis la veille.

-Nan... Tu mens.  
-Ah oui? Ca t'embêtes tellement de savoir que tu vas craquer?  
-...

-Mmmh?  
-Je ne vais pas craquer. Tu dis ça pour me faire peur.  
-Tututut Lily! Pas du tout! En revanche, tu dois désormais te rendre compte que toutes tes petites scènes d'hystéries n'ont plus aucun sens! Car maintenant, je sais que tu m'aimes.

Voyant que James allait de plus en plus loin dans la provocation, et que Lily semblait ur le point d'exploser, Sirius préféra s'eclipser discrètement sous sa couette.

-Je ne t'aime pas.  
-Oh si.  
-Oh non.  
-Oh si.  
-NAN ! NAN, NAN ET NAN! ET JE N'AURAIS JAMAIS D'ENFANTS AVEC TOI POTTER!

Hurlait Lily en pointant un doigt menaçant sur James.

-JE TE HAIS! RIEN QUE L'IDEE QUE TU ME TOUCHES ME DEGOUTE! ALORS DES ENFANTS C'EST PAS POUR DEMAIN!

Au allusions de Lily, James sourit de plus belle. Comment se faisait il qu'elle y ait pensé avant lui?

-Mais oui, c'est vrai ça!

Une voix étouffée parvint de dessous les couvertures de Sirius.

-J'ai cru que j'allais me voir obligé de te rappeler comment on faisait les bébés James...

-Lily fusilla le lit de Sirius. Elle venait de se rendre compte dans quel pétrin elle venait de se fourrer...

-Mais biensûr! Qui dit enfant dit coppulation! On va faire l'amour Lily!!!!

Sous sa couette, Sirius explosa de rire. Lily sentit ses jambes trembler sous elle.

-Tous les deux! Depuis le temps que j'en rêve!

James était totalement en extase, et Lily était à mi-chemin entre l'évanouissement et une nouvelle crise d'hystérie.

-Nan James tu délires! On aura jamais d'enfants toi et moi! C'est juste un de tes fanatsmes de dégénéré, rien de plus!  
-Je comprends que ça te fasse peur, mais tu n'as rien à craindre, je serais un époux et un père fantastique, et un amant plus fantastique encore! Je peux te jurer que Harry aura de nombreux frères et soeurs!  
-Harry?

James eut un sursaut, coupé dans son discours.

-Heu oui... C'est son nom. Harry Potter.

Ce prénom avait sonner comme des centaines de cloches dans le for intérieur de Lily. Elle sut alors que James disait vrai. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais ce prénom veanit de déclencher quelque chose en elle.

-Tu dis la vérité alors?

La jeune fille venait de s'asseoir sur son lit, tremblante comme une feuille.

-J'ai eu un bébé... Avec toi?

Soudain, James avait perdu toute son «éloquance».

-Je... Oui. Je te le jure. C'est pas des mensonges.

Le jeune homme vint s'asseoir à côté de la Gryffondor. Celle ci était très pâle, et avait le regard perdu dans le vide.

-Ca va aller?

Elle leva alors ses grands yeux vers James.

-Mais comment j'ai pu faire ça?  
-Je... QUOI?  
-Oh ça va hein! Te vexe pas! Sincèrement, regarde nous! Pourquoi pas un chat et un goret!  
-J'imagine qu'il est inutile de me demander qui est le goret entre nous deux.  
-Le prend pas mal, mais il doit y avoir une erreur. Demain j'irais voir Harry. Peut être qu'il s'est trompé! A tous les coups je ne suis pas sa mère... C'est sûrement cette... Rebecca, ou Johanna.  
-C'est donc si difficile pour toi de concevoir que tu vas tomber amoureuse de moi?!

Lily s'agenouilla sur son lit et toisa James.

-C'est pas que c'est difficile, c'est juste impossible.  
Le jeune homme resta bouche bée.

-Et maintenant, va te coucher, laisse moi profiter du peu qu'il me reste à dormir! Dit elle en poussant James de dessus son lit.  
-D'accord, d'accord. Mais attends toi à quelques surprises demain quand tu verras notre fils.  
-LA FERME!


	4. moi, sa mère

**Bonjour! En cette veille de Noël, voici un pitit chapitre rien que pour vous! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, comme d'habitude! JOYEUX NOËL A TOUS!!!**

On aurait pu penser que Lily avait passé une mauvaise nuit. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. C'était au-delà. Toute la nuit elle avait entendu Potter soupirer d'aise dans son sommeil, Black ronfler, et son matelas grincer. En un mot comme en cent, Lily avait passé une nuit EX-CE-CRABLE. Et c'était sans compter les pensées dérangeantes qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Non, elle n'aurait pas d'enfants avec Potter. Non. Impossible. Elle avait eu enfant avec Potter!!! Whaoooooooou!!! Yes I like it! Non, Non, Non! Un peu de tenue! C'était juste un perfide mensonge, rien d'autre... Elle irait vérifier le lendemain quoiqu'il en soit...

Le lendemain en effet, la jeune fille se réveilla pleine de détermination. Elle n'avait pas voulu attendre le soir pour voir son prétendu fils, elle était trop impatiente; alors elle s'était levée très tôt pour aller le réveiller elle-même. Ses deux colocatires dormaient encore profondément. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de se préparer, elle s'avança sur la pointe des pieds vers le lit de James. Ce crétin souriait dans son sommeil... Il était vraiment trop beau pour être vrai... Elle avait beaucoup trop de pensées de ce genre à son goût depuis la veille. Comme s'il l'avait entendu, le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit. Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne voulait surtout pas savoir à quoi il rêvait... Ce garçon était vraiment incorrigible!

La jeune femme n'eut aucun mal à faire sauter les sorts qui bloquaient la porte. A l'évidence, Mc Gonagald avait sous-estimé les compétences des maraudeurs. Après avoir tourné en rond pendant cinq bonnes minutes, Lily commença à se repérer dans le château. C'est donc sans trop de mal qu'elle prit le chemin de la tour Gryffondor. Par chance elle ne tomba sur aucune âme qui vive (ou pas). Tout lui paraissait si familier et différent à la fois... Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle commune, une foule de souvenirs lui revint en mémoire... C'était devant cette même cheminée qu'elle passait tant d'heures à travailler ses cours de potions... C'était à cette même table que tous les soirs, elle espérait secrètement que James vienne s'asseoir auprès d'elle... Et c'était à cette même table qu'il le faisait souvent, par ailleurs... Et qu'elle le jetait sans ménagement! Tout cela vieillit de vingt années. C'était dur à avaler. Tant et si bien que Lily perdait le fil. Il fallait qu'elle rentre chez elle. Il lui manquait vingt années ici. Il y avait des moments où elle avait tendanceà oublier ce détail. Mais avant de rentrer chez elle, il fallait qu'elle voit «Harry». Il fallait qu'elle sache.

La jeune fille s'engagea dans l'escalier, le coeur battant. La vérité l'attendait quelques marches plus haut. Il ne fallait surtout rien imaginer, surtout pas... Pour ne pas être déçue. Elle entrebaîlla la porte du dortoir des garçons, tremblante. Une odeur, qu'elle avait découvert depuis deux jours, lui assaillit les narines... Une odeur de mâle. Dans la pénombre, elle distingua plusieurs lits à baldaquin dont les rideaux étaient clos. Durant un instant, elle pensa rebrousser chemin. Mais elle pensa alors à l'acceuil que lui reserveraient ses deux compagnons de chambrée... Elle ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière. Elle s'avança vers le lit qui était le plus proche d'elle, et entrouvrit le rideau. Un garçon roux était étendu là, le visage constellé de tâches de rousseur. Il aurait très bien pu être son futur fils. Mais James avait été clair. Harry était le portrait de son «père». Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au garçon. Dans la mesure où James mentait, peut être était-ce lui son vrai fils? Elle verrait ça plus tard. Il fallait trouver le fameux Harry... Elle referma donc doucement le rideau du lit, et continua son exploration. Longtemps Lily détailla chaque visage. Mais aucun ne correspondait à la description de James. Vint le moment où il ne resta qu'un seul lit. Ou bien Harry dormait là, ou alors James avait menti. Et si jamais leur fils n'avait pas été à Gryffondor? Cette éventualité avait frappé Lily. Elle se voyait mal visiter le dortoir des Serpentards... Tout cela n'avait ni queue ni tête... «Comme Sirius!» s'autorisa t'elle en pensée. Après quelques instants de réflexion, la jeune fille inspira profondément, et tira le rideau... brusquement. Un peu trop brusquement! Réveillé par le grincement des anneaux du rideau, Harry sursauta violement, et se retrouva face... à sa mère!

Le garçon qui venait de se dresser dans le lit devant Lily était le sosie de James. Son coeur s'emballa. Elle sentit le sang se retirer de son isage. Le jeune homme en face d'elle semblait au plus mal lui aussi.

-Tututu...tut... tu es Ha...Ha.  
-Harry. Harry Potter.

Un violent frisson parcouru Lily. Et elle fut contrainte de s'asseoir sur le lit pour ne pas tomber. Elle se mit alors à fixer son futur fils d'un air absent. Celui ci tira sa couverture pudiquement sur son torse nu. Lily continua à le regarder. Au bout d'une longue, longe, longue...longue minute, à la fois gêné et heureux de cette sitution, Harry prit la parole, le visage fendu d'un large sourire.

-Enchanté Maman.

C'est sans trop de surprise que Harry vit sa mère réagir comme son père la veille. En effet, celle ci venait de s'évanouir en travers du lit.

Lorsque celle si se réveilla, cinq minutes plus tard, ce fut sur ce même lit. Les rideaux avait étés refermés. Elle chercha Harry du regard. Il se trouvait à ses côtés et la regardait avec un mélange de bonheur et d'angoisse. Tout le portrait de son père... Celui ci lui fit signe de se taire en appuyant un doigt sur sa bouche. De l'autre côté du rideau, les gryffondors s'éveillaient.

Ce matin là, Sirius fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux. La première chose qu'il remarqua, fut le lit vide de Lily sur sa gauche.

-James!-James!  
-Mmmh.  
-Lily est partie! Réveille toi!  
-Oh oui Lily.  
-Elle est partie espèce d'imbécile!  
-Heiiiiin?

N'en pouvant plus de la lenteur de son ami, Sirius sauta sur le lit de celui-ci et le secoua par les épaules sans douceur.

-Que... Quoi! Quoi?! Qu'est ce qui y'a!  
-Lily est partie!  
-Que... Quoi?!

James poussa violement ses couvertures, faisant basculer son meilleur ami sur le sol.

-Mais où est elle bon sang!!! S'écria t'il devant le lit vide de la jeune fille.  
-D'après toi?

Sirius venait de se relever, et se frottait la tête.

-Je... J'en ai aucune idée.  
-Mais réfléchi enfin! Tu lui a répété toute la soirée que tu allais lui faire un enfant et lui faire découvrir le kama sutra... Elle a voulu connaître la vérité... Pour l'enfant du moins.  
-Oh mon Dieu... Elle est allée voir Harry.  
-Quelle perspicacité.  
-Mais elle est folle ou quoi? C'est interdit!  
-On l'a bien fait nous, et c'était pas plus permis.  
-Oui mais nous c'est nous! C'est peut être dangereux! Imagine qu'elle tombe sur un bande de Serpentards mal-intentionnés! Elle n'est plus préfète ici! C'est plus qu'une nana bien foutue!

Sirius secoua la tête, mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré devant les élucubrations de son ami.

-On va la chercher. Habille toi vite. Et arrête de délirer. Ces démonstrations amoureuses me donnent la gerbe.

Après une bonne demi-heure, les Gryffondors avaient tous quitté le dortoir. Harry avait prétendu avoir contracté une mauvaise grippe. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que sa mère reprenait vie, et à l'âge de dix sept ans qui plus est! Celle ci ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Pour elle, il n'y avait plus de doute: ce garçon était bien son fils. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître... Elle avait compris au moment même où elle l'avait vu. Il était vrai qu'il était le portrait de James, mais il avait indubitablement quelque chose de bien à elle. Elle n'aurait pas su définir quoi, pourtant elle en avait la certitude. Lorsqu'il fût seul avec sa mère, Harry se leva et alla ouvrir les fenêtres du dortoir. A la lumière du jour, sa mère lui parrut tellement belle qu'il eut peur d'être face à un mirage. Celle ci était assise sur le bord de son lit, et le contemplait, l'air visiblement encore sonné. Il alla s'asseoir doucement à côté d'elle. C'est alors qu'elle les remarqua: ses yeux. Les même qu'elle! A l'identique!  
Lily passa doucement sa main sur la joue de son fils. Elle se sentait vieille... Et pourtant si vivante! Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Harry quant à lui se sentait tellement dépassé...Et rien ne s'arrangea lorsque sa mère se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant! C'est ce moment que choisir James et Sirius pour entrer dans le dortoir...

**Comme vous l'avez remarqué, mes chapitres sont toujours ultra-courts... Mais le prochain, même s'il est court promet d'etre plutôt chaud! Âmes sensibles s'abstenir comme on dit!!!**


	5. TOUS

**Bonjour tout le monde! Bah en faite épisode un peu «hot» ne sera pas pour cette fois… J'ai un peu joué les prolongations! Le chapitre prochain arrive TRES prochainement! Et n'oubliez pas que j'ai toujours besoin de vos critiques, et/ou de vos avis! Alors n'hésitez pas…**

Et ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle… Lily enlacée par leur futur fils qui pleurait à chaudes larmes était un spectacle des plus chamboulants! Bien qu'il n'aurait pas vraiment su dire pourquoi! Était ce parce qu'Harry était son sosie? Ou bien parce qu'à ce moment précis ce dernier était juste un jeune homme de dix sept ans qui enlaçait celle qu'il avait toujours aimé? Non ce n'était pas de la jalousie… C'était bien différent. James avait compris que ce qu'il ressentait était juste un incroyable bonheur. Il se sentait père et mari, et cela aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître.

Lorsque Lily le vit, elle se détacha rapidement d'Harry, et essuya prestement ses larmes.

- Vous êtes là vous…

A la vue de son père et de son parrain, le cœur d'Harry fit un saut périlleux. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'un jour il vivrait cette situation. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous! Même la contemplation du miroir du riséd ne lui avait pas procuré autant de joie. Ses sentiments étaient indescriptibles! Il n'était plus qu'une implosion de bonheur. Sa mère, son père, et son parrain tous trois ressuscités à la fois, et ça à l'âge de dix sept ans!

- C'est bien que vous soyez là tous les trois!

James et Sirius lui adressèrent un sourire radieux, tandis que Lily regardait intensément le bout de ses chaussures.

C'est Sirius qui brisa le silence qui commençait à s'installer. Il alla s'asseoir joyeusement à côté de son futur filleul, laissant James sur le pas de la porte.

- Aller Harry! Je suis certain que tu as des tonnes de trucs à nous raconter! Comment on est aujourd'hui? On a pas trop vieillit au moins? Et mes femmes? Comment sont-elles? Et tes parents sont pas trop chiants? Ils se ont mariés? (Il ne le remarqua pas, mais Lily et James se mirent soudainement à rougir.) T'as des frères? Des sœurs? Et on fait quoi de nos journées maintenant? On a réussit en tant qu'Aurors? Et ta mère elle a réussit en tant qu'emmerdeuse en chef? (Lily lui lança un regard noir mais ne répliqua pas.) Ton père a-t-il toujours son caleçon fétiche? Est-ce qu'il…

Sous le flot de questions que posait Sirius, Harry se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il ne pouvait rien leur dire bien sûr, mais en attendant il fallait trouver une parade d'urgence…

- Heu… En fait, je… Je ne pense pas qu'il soit très bon que je révèle quoi que ce soit à propos de votre avenir…

- Hof! Tu sais, reprit Sirius, au point où on en est, un peu plus, un peu moins!  
- Oui, mais… Non. Je ne préfère pas.  
- S'il te plaît Harry.

C'était Lily qui venait de parler. Harry plongea son regard dans celui de sa mère. Et ce qu'il y vit lui transperça le cœur. Lily voulait savoir. Lily devait savoir.

- Vous partez dans trois semaines, c'est exact? Demanda Harry sans quitter sa mère du regard. Cette dernière hocha la tête.

- Alors vous ne risquez pas de croisez vos doubles… Par conséquent, j'imagine qu'il n'y a rien de mal à ce que je vous révèle quelques petites choses… Se résigna-t-il.

Harry vit un magnifique sourire s'épanouir sur le visage de sa mère. La situation était vraiment terrible à vivre… James vint s'asseoir à côté de Sirius. Lui semblait anxieux, tandis que Sirius, terriblement excité, ne tenait plus en place. Harry prit une profonde inspiration.

- Alors… Avant toute chose, je tiens à vous prévenir: ce que vous allez entendre n'est peut être pas tout à fait ce à quoi vous vous attendiez. Votre histoire contient un épisode… Terrible.

Les trois gryffondors étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

- Sirius est célibataire.


	6. La vie rêvée d'Harry

Oui, il avait décidé de leur épargner «ça». Oui, il avait décidé de leur mentir. Et oui, il avait décidé de SE mentir, de vivre son rêve de toujours pleinement. Et tanpis si tout cela n'était qu'illusoire, tanpis s'il se mentait. Ses parents et son parrain était avec lui pour trois semaines. Autant en profiter et leur épargner la douleur de leur mort prochaine. Il voulait que leur séjour dans le futur se passe de la meilleure façon qui soit. Il mettrait tout en œuvre pour ça. 

- QUOI?

Le cri de Sirius le sortit de ses réflexions.

- C'est impossible. Je ne PEUX PAS être célibataire!

James et Lily riaient à gorges déployées . Face à la mine horrifiée de son parrain, Harry essaya de se rattraper. Après tout, maintenant, tout était possible… Il n'avait qu'à inventer.

- Non tu as raison. C'est impossible, je plaisantais! Tu es…marié.

Aussitôt, Sirius reprit du poil de la bête, et se rengorgea.

- Marié? C'est vrai?  
- Heu…Oui.  
- Et à qui? Demanda-t-il, l'air surexcité.

Le cerveau d'Harry se mit à fonctionner à toute vitesse.

- Heu… Bah à ton avis!  
- Je ne sais pas moi… Caroline? Brianna? Kaci? Lisa? Se risqua Sirius l'air visiblement perdu.  
- Mais voyons c'est celle dont tu me dis toujours qu'elle est celle que tu as toujours aimé!

Harry avait tenté le tout pour le tout, mais devant le visage soudain très pâle de son parrain, il douta bien vite de la légitimité du risque qu'il venait de prendre.

- Oh non… Balbutia Sirius.  
- Bah qu'Est-ce qu'y'a Patmol? C'est qui.  
- Harry me dit pas que c'est Paterson?  
- Pat… Euh bah oui c'est elle!  
- Quoi?!? S'exclama Lily, tu es amoureux de Jesse!

Sirius hocha fébrilement la tête.

- Bah ça alors Black! J'aurais jamais pensé! Vous êtes toujours en train de vous battre! - Ouais ça me rappelle quelqu'un ! Répliqua le jeune homme.

Lily baissa la tête et se remit à rougir.

- Paterson et moi… Ça alors! Et on a des enfants?

A nouveau Harry fit appel à son imagination.

- Oui! Des faux jumeaux! Jim et Inès. Ils ont huit ans. Ils sont tous les deux très sages…  
- Tout comme leur mère… Soupira Sirius,complètement attendri. Ils me ressemblent un peu quand même?  
- Oui! Ton portrait craché!  
- Alors là… j'en reviens pas… C'est merveilleux!  
- Je suis vraiment TRES heureux pour toi, mais j'aimerai que tu cesses de t'accaparer MON fils, qui doit avoir beaucoup de chose à dire à sa mère et à moi-même…

Au mot «mère» Lily tressaillit, mais ne dit rien. Qu'aurait elle put dire d'ailleurs?

Une terrible douleur s'empara du cœur d'Harry. Oh oui… Il en aurait des choses à leurs dire… Mais il les protégerait de la vérité. Parce qu'il les aimait.

- Que voulez vous savoir? Demanda-t-il d'un air qui se voulait enjoué.  
- Tout! Je veux absolument tout savoir! A quel moment ta mère s'est elle rendue compte que son avenir s'appelait James Potter? Et quand s'est elle enfin avoué qu'elle était folle de moi?  
- Je m'y attendais à celle là!!! Lily venait de sortir de son mutisme, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs dans la direction de James.  
- Que tout soit bien clair Potter! Il se peut que, effectivement, un soir de doute où j'avais trop bu ou bien où l'on m'avait droguée, que sais je encore, j'aille (elle déglutit) disons… fais une bêtise. Et que Harry, ici présent, soit le fruit de cette bêtise! Mas on aucun cas tu es mon avenir! Et surtout, en aucun cas je n'ai été, ni ne suis, ni ne serais FOLLE DE TOI!!!

Un silence suivit le monologue de Lily.

- Eh bien… Reprit James, au moins elle ne m'a pas accusé de l'avoir violée!

Harry et Sirius se firent violence pour ne pas rire. Lily, abattue, n'osa rien répondre.

- Bon reprenons Harry! Quand Est-ce que ta mère est sortie avec moi?  
- Potter, jamais je ne…  
- Je ne m'en souviens plus vraiment… La coupa Harry. Mais il me semble que vous m'avez plusieurs fois parlé d'un voyage dans le futur au cours duquel maman aurait fini par…Disons ne plus avoir peur de ses sentiments… Mais je n'en sais pas plus, et il se peut que je me trompe! Ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à son père.  
- Forcément! Si vous vous mettez tous contre moi! Bougonna Lily.

James était aux anges! Elle allait craquer! Tout cela semblait tellement parfait!

- Et aujourd'hui, comment est notre couple? On est toujours aussi amoureux?

- Potter… Jamais on ne sera…

- Absolument! Vous supportez pas d'être séparés.

- Et… on est de bons parents?

Le cœur d'Harry se serra et une grosse boule se mit en travers de sa gorge.

- Les meilleurs… Si vous saviez à quel point je vous aime…

Et ne pouvant pas contrôler son geste, Harry serra ses parents dans ses bras… Et les larmes se mirent à couler… Pourquoi fallait il que cela soit si dur?

Lily fut d'abord surprise par le geste de son futur enfant, puis la surprise fit place à la gêne lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'Harry la tenait très serrée contre James.

James quant à lui, semblait perdu. C'était bête, mais jusqu'ici il n'avait pas réalisé que la situation était bien réelle. Ce n'est qu'au contact de son fils qu'il réalisa l'ampleur des événements…Il remarqua alors le visage de Lily à quelques centimètres du sien, figé dans une moue confuse. Elle était si particulière à ses yeux… En surface, Lily Evans c'était cette tornade rousse dévastatrice, au superbe regard émeraude… Pourtant, elle était tellement plus… Il la connaissait tellement mieux… Bien sûr elle ne le savait pas encore, et elle n'était pas franchement convaincue non plus de leur avenir ensemble… Mais ça viendrait! Avec le temps… Harry en était la preuve vivante!

La matinée passa, et les émotions défilèrent, plus fortes les unes que les autres. Harry s'inventait la vie qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir, et plus le temps passait, plus il y croyait. Il s'était même inventé un petit frère! Il s'appliquait aussi beaucoup à dire à Sirius ce que celui-ci voulait entendre: oui Jessica et lui formait un couple merveilleux, oui leurs enfants étaient très en avance pour leur âge, et oui il occupait un poste plus élevé que celui de James!

Sur les coups de midi, Harry mit fin à cet étrange interrogatoire.

- Je suis désolé, je dois vous laisser, si je ne vais as manger les autres vont vraiment trouver ça étrange… En revanche, on pourrait se donner rendez vous ce soir dans le parc, j'aimerai vous présenter mes amis.

- Il y a pas de problème Harry, nous serons au rendez vous, répondit doucement Lily.

- Écoutez moi la l'autre! Bah alors? Lily Potter prendrait elle goût à la désobéissance, à l'illégalité et à l'insolence?

- Je ne prends goût, comme tu dis, à rien de tout ça Black! Et ne m'appelle plus jamais Potter! C'est clair?

- Du mois pas tant que nous ne serons pas mariés…

- La ferme James!

- James! Elle m'a appelé James! Y'a que moi qui entends ces « alléluia »?

**Et bah voilà la fin de ce chapitre! Ça vous plaît toujours? La suite bientôt!!!**


	7. welcome to my life!

Dès que la nuit fut tombée, Lily, James et Sirius se faufilèrent jusqu'au parc. 

- Il est en retard… Remarqua Lily.  
- Ouais, bah il tient sûrement pas ça de moi! Répliqua James.

C'est alors que trois silhouettes sombres surgirent de nulle part. Deux semblaient très agitées.

- Je n'ai jamais dis ça Hermione! Seulement tu aurais pu me le dire! Ce sont mes parents!  
- Je le sais, je suis désolée… Tu imagines bien que je regrettes…

Lorsqu'elles furent assez proches, Les trois gryffondors purent reconnaître Harry, en compagnie d'un jeune homme roux (que Lily avait furtivement aperçu le matin même) et de la jeune préfète qui les avait découverts. celle-ci était en train de subir les reproches d'Harry.

- C'est facile de regretter maintenant! Il aurait été possible que je ne les rencontre pas!  
- Je sais pas quoi te dire…  
- Tu n'as rien à lui dire!

Lily s'était avancée, passablement agacée.

- Tu faisais seulement ton devoir! Et crois moi je sais parfaitement à quel point ça peut être difficile… Ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard appuyé à James. Quant toi, Harry, tu me feras le plaisir de cesser de réprimander heu…  
- Hermione.  
- Hermione! - Heu… D'accord maman.  
- Bon.

Chacun semblait trouver la situation loufoque, sauf Lily qui avait l'air de prendre goût à son rôle de «mère»… Un ange passa… Finalement, ce fut Harry qui prit la situation en main.

- Hum…Papa, maman, Sirius, je vous présente mes deux meilleurs amis: Ron Weasley…

Lily, James et Sirius firent un «ah!» parfaitement synchrone en faisant le rapport avec leur camarade Arthur.

- Et Hermione Granger.

Lily lui sourit gentiment, sentant la relève parfaitement assurée, tandis que James lui fit un signe de la tête, se demandant si il y avait quelque chose entre la jolie brunette et son fils, craignant pour sa propre relève… Sirius quant à lui, lui lança un clin d'œil que personne ne remarqua, sauf Hermione qui sentit ses joues bouillirent…  
En effet, déjà dès le premier jour de leur arrivée, Sirius avait trouvée la petite préfète bien à son goût…

- Je suis très heureux que cette rencontre puisse avoir lieu… Reprit Harry.

- Bah j'imagine que c'est pas vraiment comme si c'était la première fois? Interrogea Lily.

- Comment cela?

- Et bien je dis juste que dans cette époque tu as déjà dû présenter tes amis à tes parents? Non?

Conscient de son erreur, Harry se mit à bafouiller.

- Euh…Pff…Oui bien sûr, mais disons que…

Le voyant s'enliser dans ses justifications, Hermione et Ron vinrent à son secours.

- C'est-à-dire qu'à l'époque où j'ai rencontré Harry, les circonstances étaient un peu différentes! Commença Ron.

- Oui, et surtout vous paraissiez légèrement plus viei…Euh…Enfin plus…plus… Bégaya Hermione de plus en plus rouge face au regard furibond de Lily.

- Ce que veut dire Hermione, maman…

Mais Harry ne put terminer sa phrase, car un gros « KABOOM! » l'interrompit. Quelque chose d'informe et de gesticulant venait de tomber de l'arbre en dessous duquel ils s trouvaient tous.

- MAMAN?!? Tu l'a appelé MAMAN?!!!

Virginia Weasley venait de se redresser devant le petit groupe, échevelée, et complètement empêtrée dans sa cape.

**C'est le plus court de tous... Mais je sais pas trop comment faire ma transition... Donc tanpis il restera ainsi... Merci bocoup pour vos reviews. Je suis contente que cela vous plaise toujours... J'espère juste ne pas décevoir!**


	8. Histoires de couples et accrochages

- Ça alors… J'arrive pas à y croire! 

Lorsque Harry lui eut expliquée la situation, Ginny fut obligée de s'asseoir.

- C'est complètement dingue… Tu aurais pu me prévenir! Je suis qui pour toi au juste?

La petite rousse lançait un regard furibond à Harry. Ce dernier se mit à rougir, et avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, James lui coupa la parole.

- Oui, qui est elle pour toi?  
- James! Le réprimanda Lily, de quoi je me mêle!  
- Il est mon fils j'ai le droit de savoir!  
- Il est mon petit ami.  
- Ginny! S'écria Harry.  
- Quoi? Fallait pas le dire?  
- Si mais… J'aurais aimé faire ça dans les règles!  
- Une rousse… Tel père, tel fils!

Lily fusilla James du regard.

Sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, Sirius s'était discrètement rapproché d'Hermione, et celle-ci en semblait très gênée.

- Alors comme ça il parait que je suis marié aujourd'hui?  
- Ou…Oui! Une femme très charmante! Répondit la jeune préfète que Harry avait mis au courant pour la vie inventée de son parrain.  
- Mais tout ça c'est programmé pour dans vingt ans… Donc dans bien, bien, bien longtemps… Susurra le jeune homme en lançant son regard le plus charmeur à Hermione.  
- Je ne vois pas vraiment où…  
- Où je veux en venir? Mais c'est tout simple Hermione. J'ai dix sept ans, je suis célibataire et lorsque je te regarde, j'ai follement envie de te…  
- BLACK!!!

Ce dernier sursauta violement avant de faire face au reste du groupe qui le regardait avec étonnement, et aussi, et surtout,à une Lily verte de rage.

- Tu es incroyable! Tu ne changeras donc jamais?! Je te signale que es marié avec ma meilleure amie!  
- Je sais, mais c'est que…  
- Tu cherches encore à te justifier?  
- No…Non… Désolé.  
- Éloigne toi d'Hermione immédiatement! Voilà… C'est mieux.

Sirius, tout penaud, s'éloigna docilement d'une Hermione toute retournée, mais visiblement soulagée…

- Alors comme ça tu es le fils d'Arthur?  
- Oui et de Molly.  
- Pas possible?!

Ron regarda James avec étonnement.

- Si, si c'est possible.  
- Wow… Bah ça alors! Comme quoi tout arrive un jour!  
- C'est donc si incroyable que je puisse être le fils de ma mère?  
- Bah à vrai dire oui! Ton père avait presque autant de chance de sortir avec Molly, que moi avec Lily! Vraiment, la vie est très très étrange!  
- A qui le dis tu… Soupira Lily.

James lui sourit, amusé.

- Étrange, mais plutôt juste non?  
- Question de point de vue…  
- Vraiment Lily, je ne vois pas où est le problème! - Ah bah biensûr, pour toi c'est facile!  
- Je ne te comprends pas! Je ne t'ai forcé à rien du tout! N'Est-ce pas Harry? Ajouta le jeune homme, soudainement hésitant.  
- Non, non! Répondit Harry en secouant négativement la tête.  
- Tu vois! C'est juste que ce qui devait se passer depuis des années, est finalement arrivé!  
- Rien ne dois se passer! Rien du tout tu m'entends! Tout, absolument tout ici est une erreur! Notre présence, ma meilleure amie avec ton imbécile de copain, nous deux ensemble, et surtout Harry!!!

Sur ces derniers mots, la jeune fille éclata en sanglots, et s'enfuit vers l'entrée du château.  
James était pétrifié. Il n'osait détacher ses yeux de la petite silhouette sombre qui courrait vers Poudlard… Il avait trop peur de rencontrer le regard d'Harry. Une énorme boule se forma dans sa gorge. Comment? Comment avait elle put lui dire ça? Leur dire ça?Il l'aimait…Il l'aimait tant! Et elle, elle le haïssait. Elle haïssait rien que l'idée qu'ils puissent être ensemble.

- James? Ça va mon pote?

La voix de Sirius lui parut étrangement lointaine.

- Non… Pas vraiment, non…Répondit t'il d'une voix grave et enrouée.

Il osa enfin faire face au petit groupe à ses côtés. Sirius lui lançait un regard plein d'inquiétude, tandis que les trois amis de son fils regardait obstinément le sol. Harry quant à lui, avait le regard vide. James ne savait quoi lui dire. C'est alors q'une larme s'échappa de son regard émeraude. James su alors exactement quoi dire.

- Ne l'écoute pas. Elle se sent très mal tu sais… Elle ne le pensait pas. Il lui faut juste du temps! Et toi tu sais parfaitement que l'on est fait l'un pour l'autre et qu'en rien tu n'es une erreur! Sinon on ne serait plus ensemble dans ton présent, et il n'y aurait pas ton petit frère non plus!

Comprenant que son père faisait allusion au futur qu'il lui avait inventé, ses larmes redoublèrent. Mais ce qu'il vit alors dans les yeux de son père lui firent comprendre qui avait le plus besoin de l'autre à cet instant.

- Dépêche toi papa, rattrape la vite.


	9. séance de torture façon James

La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. Seule la lumière des étoiles filtrait à travers la fenêtre. 

-Sors d'ici!

Lily avait dit cela sans même relever la tête. Elle étatit recroquevillée sur son lit et pleurait à chaudes larmes. James ne fit rien de son avertissement, et s'avança jusqu'à elle.

-Je te hais Potter!

Le jeune home s'assit à côté de la jolie rousse.

-Toi et moi... Jamais! Jamais cela n'arrivera... Je peux te le jurer!

James ne répondit rien. Le silence s'installa.Finalement, Lily releva la tête vers le jeune homme. Celui ci fixait lemur, l'air absent.

-Tu...Tu ne dis rien?  
-Comme tu le vois.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Parce que quoi que je te dises, tu trouves à affirmer le contraire. Alors je préfère attendre que tu te calmes.

Lily en resta hébétée.

-Heu... Tu sais, tout à l'heure, je me suis un peu énervée. Mais je ne te reproche rien. Toute cette histoire arrive à cause de moi. J'ai fais une ou deux erreurs dans cette époque, mais je ne les reproduirais pas.Parle moi.  
-Non.  
-Mais merde James!!! Parle moi! S'exclama Lily en donnant une tappe sur le torse du jeune homme.  
-Pourquoi faire Lily?!? S'écria James à son tour, nous allons avoir un enfant, que tu le veuilles ou non!!! C'est comme ça! Alors maintenant, bien entendu, je pourrais éssayer de te rassurer, de te dire qu'à l'avenir si tu tombe amoureuse de moi ça sera parce que je serais devenu plus intelligent.  
-Tu es très intelligent, arrête ça n'a rien à voir.  
-Ou plus gentil!  
-Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais, loin de là.  
-Plus beau, ou...  
-Tu me plais beaucoup tel que tu es déjà.  
-Ou bien que...que..Quoi?!?

Lily s'assit en tailleur sur son lit. Elle avait l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de prendre une gifle.

-Entre toi et moi, celui qui devrait se désespérer d'avoir sa vie à passer avec l'autre, c'est toi. Je suis désolée...

Elle entreprit alors de se lever, mais James l'en empêcha en la ramenant doucement à lui.

-Tu as dit que je te plaisais?  
-Oh ça va! Ne cherche pas à me le faire répéter, s'il te plaît!  
-Ooooh si tu vas le répéter! Je te le garantis Lily!  
-Non.  
Très bien!

Alors, d'un mouvement souple, James se mit à califourchon sur Lily, et lui emprisonna les poignets. Celle ci, la surprise passée, se mit à remuer dans tous les sens.

- Lâche moi!  
-Non. Redis le.  
-Laisse moi!  
-Dernière chance.  
-NON!  
-Comme tu voudras!

Le jeune homme se mit alors à chatouiller le ventre de sa victime. Cette dernière ne put se maîtriser bien longtemps, et explosa de rire. Elle avait beau éssayer de repousser les mains de James, il revenait toujours à la charge. Pourtant il s'arrêta d'un seul coup. Il la regardait come s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Elle était totalement en son pouvoir. Le souffle haletant, les cheveux en désordre et sa chemise remontée jusque sous sa poitrine, Merlin que Lily Evans était belle à cet instant.

-Laisse moi partir.

Ce fut pourtant son murmure saccadé quile sortit de sa rêverie.

-Seulement si tu le dis.

Bien que le poids de James devenait de plus en plus gênant sur ses reins, Lily ne céda pas.

-Non. **( Tu peux te brosser Martine! Gnek, gnek)**  
-Je vais te le faire dire alors.  
-Essaye encore! Répliqua Lily, une lueur de défi dans le regard.  
-A tes ordres...

Et il se remit à chatouiller la jeune fille qui hurlait de rire. Cette fois ci, James ne s'arrêta pas, et il tortura tant et bien la Gryffondor, qu'au bout d'un certain temps...

-D'accord... C'est d'accord! Hoqueta t'elle à bout de souffle.

Le jeune homme retira ses mains du ventre de Lily.

-Alors je t'écoute. Dit il sans pour autant libérer la jeune fille.  
-Enlève toi de là d'abord.

James, l'air mutin, fit «non» de la tête. Exaspérée, Lily leva es yeux au ciel.

-Très bien... Je t'aime James.

Celui ci eut un sursaut, tandis que Lily – se rendant compte de l'énorme bourde qu'elle venait de commettre – se plaquait les deux mains sur la bouche.

-Tu l'as dit!  
-Non je l'ai pas dit! Protesa Lily à travers ses doigts.  
-Oh si tu l'as dit!!!


	10. Le Parrain

Oui, elle l'avait dit. Elle l'avait dit parce qu'elle était dans un autre monde, parce qu'elle n'était plus «Lily Evans Préfète en chef», parce qu'elle n'avait plus aucune responsabilité, parce que le monde avait disparu, et surtout elle l'avait dit parce que c'était vrai. Et maintenant que c'était enfin sortit, elle n'avait plus aucune envie de faire marche arrière; Elle allait être digne de son statut de Gryffondor, et ça plus que jamais! 

James, toujours assis sur elle, la fixait, une lueur étrange de le regard.

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi maintenant?  
- …  
- Depuis des années tu hurles que tu me hais…  
- Mieux vaut tard que jamais? …Non?

Vraiment, elle disait n'importe quoi! Elle se sentait tellement gênée, elle aurait tant voulu trouver les mots…

- Euh… James?

Celui-ci semblait à présent complètement perdu.

- James? Tu m'entends?  
- Je crois que… Il faut que je m'allonge.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il se leva, libérant Lily (qui commençait à s'y faire finalement) de son emprise, et alla s'étendre sur le lit voisin. Lily resta d'abord allongée, sa jupe toute froissée, et sa chemise relevée. Puis elle se leva, et marcha en direction de la porte. Au moment où elle posa la main sur la poignée, elle espéra de toutes ses forces que James l'appelle, lui dise de revenir près de lui, et finisse par lui faciliter la tâche… Mais rien. Résignée, elle ouvrit la porte… Et se retrouva nez à nez avec Sirius.

- Bon sang espèce de taré! Tu m'as fais peur!  
- Vraiment désolé! Répondit il, sarcastique, alors? On s'est calmée?

Durant un moment, Lily se demanda de quoi il voulait parler, puis la scène du parc lui revint en mémoire.

- Oh non…  
- Je ne te le fais pas dire!  
- Black j'ai fais une bêtise!  
- e te le confirme! Dire à Harry qu'il était une erreur… C'est incroyable ce que tu as pu me faire penser à ma mère…  
- Je parle pas seulement de ça. J'ai toujours pensé que James me pourrissait la vie… Mais c'était faux! C'est moi qui anéantissais la sienne…  
- Eh oh! Vas y doucement Evans! J'ai pas envie qu'il pleuve de l'empestine!

- Alors tiens toi bien pour la suite… Car j'ai dit à ton meilleur ami que j'étais amoureuse de lui.

Un cri de triomphe déchira alors le silence de Poudlard.

- Ça va pas espèce de dégénéré!!! S'écria Lily en plaquant ses deux mains sur la bouche de Sirius.  
- J'arrive pas à le croire! S'exclama-t-il en repoussant les mains de la jeune fille. Et maintenant il est où? Il fait quoi?  
- Bah j'ai pas l'impression que ça aille fort… Il est allé se coucher.  
- Pardon?  
- Euh…Oui. Il a tout d'abord l'air d'être au bord de l'extase, puis il a dit qu'il avait besoin de se coucher…  
- Et toi tu es partie?  
- Qu'Est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre?  
- T'acharner! C'Est-ce qu'il a fait avec toi durant quatre ans!  
- Écoute!

Un miaulement sonore retentit.

- Rusard!  
- Forcément! Avec tout le boucan que tu fais!  
- Les circonstances auraient été différentes j'aurais adoré lui faire un petit coucou…  
- Mais bien sûr! Et lui faire avoir un arrêt cardiaque par la même occasion! Je suis pas sûre qu'il partage ta nostalgie!  
- Oui c'est pas faux… Bon trêve de bavardages Evans! Tu vas retourner près de James, et tu vas lui faire comprendre que tu es désolée, que tu es sincère et que tu feras tout pour te faire pardonner! Ça devrait pas être difficile, c'est exactement ce qu'il te répète depuis trois ans!  
- Mais… Et toi, tu vas où?

- Secret de maraudeur! Vas y vite et tache d'être originale!

Au moment même où l'ombre de Miss Teigne se profilait au détour du couloir, Sirius poussa Lily à l'intérieur de la chambre, et disparut aussi sec.


	11. l'originalité selon Lily

**Je suis affreusement longue je sais... Mais mille fois merci à ceux qui suivent la fic' depuis le début, ça fait plaisir de vous retrouver à chaque fois ;) Les chapitres devraient arriver plus rapidement maintenant, grâce aux deux longues semaines de vacances qui se profilent!!! Enfin bon, faudrait voir à pas trop en abuser non plus, y'a le BAC blanc après (mmmh! Jooooie!!!)! Mais bon l'épreuve de philo en moins ça devrait bien se passer! ( Aller je vous raconte ma vie!) Devinez le sujet! " L'éducation est elle un obstacle à la liberté?" Mais qui est ce qui fait les sujets siouplè?!!! On a pas idée... Bon, j'arrête de passer mes petits nerfs, et je vous laisse lire ce petit chapitre! ( Oubliez pas les reviews ;) )**

Être originale… Facile à dire crétin! La seule chose qui la tentait à cet instant, c'était la fuite! Mais elle ne devait pas… Surtout pas. Elle s'approcha alors du lit de James. celui-ci semblait vouloir lui faire croire qu'il dormait. Non vraiment, ce garçon n'était pas un cadeau… Elle s'assit doucement à ses côtés. Le lit grinça, mais il ne broncha pas. Lily prit alors une profonde inspiration…«tache d'être originale»… Et posa rapidement ses lèvres sur celles de James. Lorsqu'elle se recula, ce fut pour faire face à un James aux yeux exorbités

- Que… Qu'Est-ce que tu fais?  
- Euh bah… Je… J'essaye d'être originale selon les mots propres de ton copain lobotomisé! Voilà ce que je fais! S'exclama Lily.

Le visage de James se fendit d'un large sourire. Prenant cela pour de la moquerie, Lily se leva rageusement du lit. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu faire un geste de plus, James la saisit par le poignet et la ramena à lui.

- Biensûr, si tu m'embrasses c'est parce que Sirius te l'a demandé…  
- Je n'ai pas dis ça! Mais… Toi tu ne fais rien, tu ne dis rien… Je t'ai dis que je…  
- Que tu m'aimais - Oui, voilà, et toi «il faut que tu t'allonges!»Non mais tu…tu… TU ENTENDS LES CONNERIES QUE TU SORS??? Explosa Lily incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.  
- J'avoue ne pas avoir été très fin sur ce coup là, mais…  
- J'AI PAS FINI POTTER!!! Je viens… Je t'embrasse… Énuméra-t-elle soudainement calmée, et toi tu OSES me demander ce que je fais?!? C'EST DU GROS DELIRE LA!!! ALORS UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTES, POTTER, QUE-VEUX-TU?!?!?

James, momentanément pétrifié, retrouva ses esprits.

- Ce que je veux Lily Evans? Demanda-t-il en se redressant.

Lily agita frénétiquement la tête, aux bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Toi… Et tout en disant cela, James se rapprocha lentement de Lily et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. **(Coup classique, mais tellement efficace…)**

Embrasser James avait un goût de fruit défendu… Défendu par elle-même d'ailleurs! Ace moment précis, et à travers ce baiser, Lily Evans narguait la terre entière, sa fausse bonne conscience y compris! Et Merlin que c'était bon!!!

Parfois, le jeune homme se séparait des lèvres de la jeune femme, juste pour voir le désir brûler dans ses prunelles… Parfois encore, il titillait sa langue juste pour avoir le plaisir de sentir Lily approfondir le baiser… Il la tenait. Il avait gagné. Ils avaient gagné. Tous les deux…

Lily sentait le souffle de James sur sa joue. Tous ses sens étaient en éveil… Le moindre geste du jeune homme avait l'effet du décharge électrique sur elle. Elle ne pensait plus, elle n'était plus… Elle ressentait juste. Son parfum, son baiser, le chaleur de son corps contre elle, ses muscles jouant contre sa poitrine, ses mains qui lui tenaient toujours le poignet… Folle! Elle devenait folle!

- Tu m'aimes Lily? Murmura-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.  
- Oui…

James se libéra la main de Lily et se releva sur les coudes. Il regardait Lily intensément… celle-ci voulut détourner son regard, mais il l'en empêcha, prenant délicatement son menton entre ses doigts.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

La jeune femme sourit.

- Et maintenant?

James arqua un sourcil,tandis qu'un sourire timide éclairait le visage de Lily.

- Est-ce que je continus à être originale?


	12. Eveything is possible

_Bonjour à tous, ce chapitre se trouve être un petit peu plus long que les autres, tout simplement car j'y ai fais quelque chose que j'aurais dû effectuer depuis longtemps, à savoir une réponse au reviewers! Tout d'abord, **Molly Stevenson** (c'est normal!!!lol!): Je suis heureuse que tu suives toujours mon travail, et surtout qu'il te convienne encore! J'ai l'impression que c'est hier que tu m'as donné la permission de continuer ton histoire! Snif!  
**Choco Wend:** Tu es l'une de mes plus fidèle lectrice, à chaque chapitre j'attends ta review! Lol! La suite arrive bientôt, et en effet il va bien falloir que Lily se rattrape auprès de son futur fils…  
**Lorelei Candice Black**: (joli pseudo) Je sais c'est trop court!!! Mais j'y arrive pas! Je jure qu'à chaque fois j'essaye de faire long, mais c'est plus fort que moi… Bon, sinon ça te plait? En ce qui concerne Lily j'ai beaucoup de mal à lui faire exprimer son… «originalité»… Mais va bien falloir qu'elle y aille pourtant!  
**JPloveLE**: Ce que prépare «l'ami lobotomisé»? Tu vas le savoir tout de suite! Lol! (Et Merlin sait si j'ai cherché quoi lui faire faire)  
**tchingtchong:** J'adore le petit «next?» à chaque fois! Ça encourage mine de rien… Merci de toujours me lire! )  
**gabiie lover**: toujours un tout petit mot en tant que review… Ça coûte rien et ça fait toujours plaisir! Merci!  
**Celilys**: Merci pour tous ces encouragements, ça motive! ( La suite de la fic' pourrait te surprendre)_

_Voilà, c'était juste un petit merci à mes plus fidèles lectrices, c'est pour vous que j'écris, et je ne vous remercierais jamais assez de m'encourager à chaque fois…  
Après biensûr je n'ai pas remercié tout le monde, seulement ceux qui ont lu jusque là… Mais merci quand même à mes premières revieweuses: **lauralavoiepelletier, lyra sullyvan,** et **arie evans**… Il se peut que j'en oublie, mais désormais je ferais ce petit manège à chaque début de chapitre, afin de n'omettre personne…_

_Ah une dernière petite chose! Je voudrais remercier aussi les reviewers qui m'ont le plus marqué:  
**Charlou:** mdr! Si je suis aussi originale que Lily? Alors ça…Non, la fic' ne s'arrête pas là!  
**Noriane:** Je suis contente de savoir que ma fic' peut éveiller tant d'émotions…  
**Mélu:** Alors enfin on bouge ses veilles miches et on vient lire les fictions de sa vieille copine?!? Pas trop tôt… Lol! Contente que tu ailles aimé!_

**Sirius et Jess**

Sirius avait échappé à Rusard sans mal. En deux passages secrets il s'était retrouvé trois étages au dessus du concierge. Le jeune homme n'avançait pas au hasard: il avait une idée derrière la tête. Tout au long de sa scolarité, il avait erré des heures dans le couloirs de Poudlard, et en connaissait chaque recoin. L'une des découvertes les plus intéressantes qui lui avait été donnée de faire,avait été celle d'une salle de réunion. C'était la pièce où se réunissait les professeurs en cas de crises, et étant donnée la situation actuelle, le jeune homme savait qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il y trouve des éléments concernant son retour, et celui de ses camarades, dans le passé.  
La salle se trouvait en haut d'une tour maigrelette en partie effondrée, et en haut d'un escalier encombré d'éboulis. On avait fait le nécessaire pour dissuader les élèves de venir s'aventurer par là, pourtant Sirius déverrouilla la porte d'un simple «alohomora». Plongée dans la pénombre, la pièce était basse de plafond et semblait vide, à l'exception d'une petite table de bois qui trônait au milieu de la salle. En s'approchant, le jeune homme remarqua que deux parchemins et une multitude de runes gravées sur des gemmes étaient posés sur le plateau du meuble. Il déplia le premier parchemin et s'aperçut alors que celui-ci était en ait un plan de Poudlard. Le second parchemin était recouvert de différentes écritures. Parmi elles, il reconnut celle de professeur Mc Gonagald. C'était en fait une sorte de mode d'emploi des runes et de la carte qui permettait de les disposer de façon à déclencher une sorte e processus visant à visualiser le Poudlard d'il y avait vingt ans, et ça durant les cinq minutes qui avait précédées l'ellipse temporelle. Tout excité par sa trouvaille, Sirius se mit à disposer les pierres comme indiqué. La dernière et la plus petite,devait rester posée sur le plan de l'école.  
Aussitôt qu'il eut terminée son entreprise, un large halo de lumière blanche émana des gemmes et se braqua vers le plafond. Petit à petit, une image se forma dans le spectre de lumière. Sous son regard ébahi, le jeune homme put alors se voir lui-même, James et Lily en pleine dispute au détour d'un couloir. Cette scène représentait leurs derniers instants dans leur époque. Lily avait surpris James et Sirius lors de sa ronde, alors que ceux-ci étaient en pleine escapade nocturne.  
En détachant brièvement son regard de l'hologramme, le jeune homme remarqua alors que le plan de Poudlard s'était animé, et que des centaines de petit points, tous accompagnés d'un nom et d'un prénom, palpitaient à sa surface.  
- Les plagiaires! S'exclama-t-il pour lui-même.  
Machinalement, il repoussa la petite rune posée sur la carte. Aussitôt, l'image du halo se modifia, et les trois Gryffondors laissèrent place à Lucius Malefoy endormit, bavant abondamment sur son oreiller.  
- Bah ça alors…  
La petite pierre permettait en fait sorte de visite virtuelle de Poudlard. Commença alors pour Sirius,une longue séance de déambulage (virtuelle bien sûr) en quartier Serpentard. Si Malefoy déversait des torrents de salive dans ses draps, il n'était pas le plus ridicule: Goyle, lui, dormait avec des chaussettes en éponge à têtes de serpents… Uniquement avec des chaussettes. Durant un certain temps, les éclats de rire de Sirius résonnèrent dans la salle de réunion. Mais fur et à mesure, l'attention du jeune homme se porta sur e quartier Gryffondor… Plus précisément sur le dortoir des filles.  
Toutes les jeunes femmes dormaient profondément, et au grand dam de Sirius, elles portaient toutes un pyjama. C'est alors qu'il la remarqua. Couchée sur le côté, une jambe en dehors du lit et vêtue d'un long T-shirt gris chiné, Jessica Patterson souriait dans son sommeil. Sirius ne se rappelait plus vraiment quand était il tombé amoureux d'elle. Par contre il se rappelait très bien que lorsqu'il s'en était rendu compte, il avait été très contrarié. En effet, la jeune fille ne correspondait pas vraiment à l'idée qu'il se faisait de son idéal féminin. Jessica n'avait rien à voir avec les blondes plantureuses ou les brunettes épicées avec qui Sirius avait l'habitude de sortir. De taille moyenne, les cheveux châtains et raide, les yeux bruns et la bouche figée dans une éternelle moue boudeuse,on ne pouvait pas dire que Jess faisait partie des filles sur lesquelles on se retourne dans la rue. Elle n'était certes pas laide, mais elle n'était pas belle non plus. Avec elle, Sirius ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser: elle pouvait être parfois complètement passive, et parfois ses réactions pouvait être complètement excessives. D'une façon générale, Jessica était un personnage indéfinissable. Mais à l'heure qu'il était, blottie contre son oreiller, la jeune femme arborait un air serein, et avec ce sourire accroché sur son visage, elle était tout à fait craquante. Sirius remarqua alors qu'elle suçait son pouce. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
- Ça promet…  
Comme si elle l'avait entendu, le sourire de la jeune fille s'élargit.

**Ginny et Harry**

Lily avait quitté le parc en pleurant, James l'avait suivi, et Sirius leur avait emboîté le pas peu après. Le silence s'était alors installé entre Ginny, Hermione, Ron et Harry. Tous avait visiblement été ébranlés par la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Le mutisme semblant infranchissable pour chacun d'eux, tous se séparèrent d'un commun accord silencieux. Ginny et Harry se dirigèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch, tandis que Ron et Hermione rentrèrent au château.

Cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes qu'Harry marchait sans un mot, et que Ginny se mordait frénétiquement la lèvre en attendant qu'il brise le silence. Finalement ce fut elle qui craqua.

- Je suis désolée.

Il ne répondit rien.

- Personne ne devrait entendre de tels mots dans la bouche de sa mère. Mais tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'il faille lui en vouloir. Elle doit se sentir très mal ici, et après tout, toi et moi nous savons que tu n'es pas une erreur du tout, et que James l'emportera sur Lily!

Un fin sourire se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme.

- Oui tu as raison… Merci.  
- Je suis là pour ça.

Harry lui sourit de plus belle.

- Ginny… Je voudrais te dire que…  
- Attends deux secondes… Tu veux pas qu'on aille s'asseoir? J'ai les genoux en compote à force de rester toute tordue dans les branches du chêne…  
- Oui d'ailleurs, qu'y faisais tu?!?

La jeune fille eut un sourire gêné. Elle attaqua son récit tout en s'asseyant sur l'herbe du terrain de Quidditch.

- C'est que… Toute la journée je vous ai entendu chuchoter toi, Ron, et Hermione… Et à chaque fois que je m'approchais pour essayer de comprendre c'était tout à coup le grand silence! Alors je vous ai écouté en douce… Mais j'ai juste entendu des bribes de phrases. Alors au final j'ai juste compris qu'il allait se passer quelque chose dans le parc. Le seul souci c'est que j'ignorais à quelle heure! Alors résultat des courses, je me suis perchée avec mon balais dès la fin des cours, ce qu'il fait que je n'ai pas mangé, que ma vessie est sur le point d'éclater, et que je me suis faite attaquer par une espèce d'oiseau furax parce que j'étais assise dans son nid.

Harry eut soudain l'air d'avoir été stupéfixé dans une moue incrédule, puis éclata de rire.

- Oh ça va… Grogna Ginny à moitié vexée. Mais le rire communicatif d'Harry finit par l'emplir de joie.

- Tu es vraiment, vraiment folle Virginia Weasley! Finit il par hoqueté en essuyant des larmes de rire.  
- Je prends ça comme un compliment. Répliqua la petite rousse en relevant fièrement le menton.  
- Tu peux… Lui répondit doucement le jeune homme ne plongeant son regard dans celui de sa petite amie. Cette dernière lui sourit. Durant un instant, tous deux restèrent immobiles, se regardant, définissant combien l'un appartenait à l'autre. Puis Ginny brisa le silence.

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose tout à l'heure, mais je t'ai coupé…  
- Oh… Oui… Mais je ne suis plus vraiment sûr que ça aille encore de l'importance… Dit Harry en détournant les yeux, visiblement mal à l'aise.  
- Dis toujours, on verra…  
- Et bien… Tout à l'heure, tu m'as vu… Et bien… Enfin… En train de…  
- Pleurer? Acheva Ginny.  
- Oui c'est ça, et…(il prit une profonde inspiration et se mit à débiter à toute vitesse: )et j'en suis vraiment désolé, je sais parfaitement ce que tu te dis: que c'est pas viril du tout, que le fameux «survivant» est à la limite de l'effémination et qu'on est vraiment mal barré avec un gars sensé sauver le monde qui chiale comme une madeleine à chaque fois que…

Mais la jeune femme l'empêcha de terminer son monologue en plaquant fermement sa main contre sa bouche.

- Tu avais raison: c'est sans importance. Elle sourit mutinement au jeune homme, complètement éberlué, avant de remplacer sa main par sa bouche.

**Hermione, Ron et… Draco!!!**

Note de l'auteur: J'ai précisé au début de l'histoire que cette fiction était en fait la suite d'une autre, écrite par Molly Stevenson, et que celle-ci contait une histoire d'amour entre Draco et Hermione. Cette partie de mon chapitre rappel cet élément de base, donc ne vous étonnez pas que l'apparition de ce couple soit si soudaine! Pour plus de précision, je vous envoie à Ellipse d'un monde sur l'autre, de Molly Stevenson. Voilà, voilà…Bonne lecture!

Lorsqu'ils furent rentrés au château, Ron et Hermione s'arrêtèrent un instant devant l'escalier qui menait aux étages.

- Toute cette histoire n'a ni queue ni tête… Soupira Ron.  
- Oui… Néanmoins je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Tout cela me donne une impression étrange. Je ne sais si la venue des Potter et de Sirius est un bon ou un mauvais présage…  
- En tout cas, la scène de tout à l'heure ne présageait rien de bon! C'est terrible ce qu'a dit Lily d'Harry… Lui qui était si heureux jusqu'ici!  
- Je sais, c'est affreux. Mais il ne faut pas blâmer Lily. Tout cela doit être très dur à intégrer pour elle, de plus, si nous la voyons comme Lily Potter, mère de Harry, ici elle n'est en fait que Lily Evans, 17 ans.  
- Oui j'imagine que cela doit être difficile d'apprendre que tu vas fonder une famille avec ton pire ennemi… C'est comme si… Tiens! Imagine toi avec Malefoy dans vingt ans! S'exclama Ron en souriant.  
- Oui…Répondit Hermione avec un rire forcé. Bon! C'est pas tout, mais moi il faut que j'attaque ma ronde! Bonne nuit Ron! Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle laissa le jeune homme planté au milieu du hall.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules étonné par la soudaine brusquerie de son amie. Puis, éreinté, il se dirigea vers les dortoirs. En marchant, il se remémora les événements de la soirée. Tout était tellement surréaliste et compliqué…

Harry mentait pour protéger ses parents de dix sept ans, venus directement du passé, sensés être en quarantaine dans une tour de l'école à l'abri des regards. Et ça ce n'était que l'acte I! Car si c'était déjà assez dramatique l'acte II faisait encore plus fort: Lily n'acceptait pas sa future vie et traitait ouvertement Harry et James «d'erreurs», ignorant qu'en réalité la vérité était bien pire!

Ron secoua la tête. Bien qu'il fut abattu par la situation, un détail de la soirée lui revint en mémoire et alluma une étincelle de joie dans son cœur. James Potter lui avait dit qu'à son époque Arthur Weasley était sans cesse rejeté par celle qui serait sa future femme, et qu'en ce temps là il avait autant de chance de sortir avec Molly que lui-même avec Lily. Et pourtant ces deux couples improbables avaient eu un avenir… Et en y repensant, Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire «et si l'histoire se répétait?» Oui, et si lui arrivait enfin à conquérir le cœur de celle qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps déjà? Et si Hermione venait à le voir autrement qu'en ami? Oui, maintenant il avait un espoir, et il savait que tout était possible…

L'esprit d'Hermione n'était pas moins agité que celui de son ami. Les paroles de Ron avait réveillé des craintes que le rendez vous avec les arrivants du passé avait occulté. «Imagine toi avec Malefoy dans vingt ans». Non, décidément Ron n'en loupait pas une! Biensûr qu'elle s'imaginait avec Draco dans vingt ans! Et plutôt deux fois qu'une! Là n'était pas le problème… Le soucis était de savoir si Harry et Ron serait encore à ses côtés dans vingt ans… Car elle n'avait toujours pas annoncé sa relation avec Draco à ses amis, et de ce fait elle ignorait quelle serait leur réaction. Lorsqu'elle y pensait, la jeune femme craignait qu'ils ne veuillent plus jamais lui adresser la parole…Deux mains froides se plaquèrent sur la taille de la jeune femme, la coupant dans ses tergiversations. Elle se retourna violement pour faire face à Draco qui lui souriait narquoisement.

- Tu m'as fait peur crétin! Chuchota telle hargneusement.  
- Oh confus vraiment!Répliqua le jeune homme sans se défaire de son sourire.  
- Tu devrais pas avoir fini ta ronde?  
- Si mais je te cherchais…  
- Oh? Vraiment?  
- Oui, oui… En fait je voulais te demander ton aide.  
- Moui? Demanda Hermione, de plus en plus suspicieuse.  
- Et bien voilà: Je pense être possédé.  
- Possédé?  
- Parfaitement! J'ai tous les symptômes: je perds le contrôle de moi-même (en présence d'une certaine demoiselle, mais c'est un détail!), je fais toujours des rêves…étranges à son propos, et surtout j'ai des pensées impures vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre!

Hermione leva un sourcil.

- Toujours à propos de cette jeune fille?

Draco secoua vigoureusement la tête, l'air plus innocent que jamais.

- Je pense en effet pouvoir t'aider.  
- C'est vrai tu jures?  
- Avant tout je dois te rassurer: ce n'est nullement un problème de «possession», en tout cas pas à proprement parler, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.  
- Alors qu'Est-ce que c'est? Demanda le jeune homme, l'air exagérément inquiet.  
- C'est un problème d'hormones et de frustration. Et à ça il n'y a qu'un remède…

Elle s'approcha alors de Draco qui arborait un sourire amusé, passa ses bras autour de son cou, et se mit à l'embrasser doucement.

Dans un soudain élan de courage, Ron avait décidé de faire demi tour. Il allait se lancer, il allait se confier à Hermione. Et peut être qu'à leur tour ils auraient un avenir ensemble, comme tant d'autres avant eux. Il arrivait au détour d'un couloir lorsqu'un froissement de tissus lui fit ralentir le pas et tendre l'oreille. Prudemment, il se pencha à l'angle du mur. Ce qu'il vit alors lui glaça le sang. Draco Malefoy avait plaqué Hermione entre deux portes, et l'embrassait passionnément. Tout d'abord, croyant que le serpentard était en train d'agresser son amie, Ron avait fait un pas dans leur direction afin de broyer Malefoy. Mais aussitôt, Hermione s'était emparée du col de Draco et l'avait collé encore un peu plus contre elle. Ron, saisi d'horreur, avait alors reculé.

Le jeune homme avait ensuite préféré ne pas signaler sa présence: il n'aurait pas su quoi faire, pas su quoi dire. Il s'était alors retiré dans la direction de la tour Gryffondor, accompagné par les gémissements du couple qui continuait ardemment ses ébats dans le couloir derrière lui. Arrivé dans la salle commune, il regarda le décor inhabité comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Tout était si différent, maintenant! Il ne s'était pas trompé, tout était possible… Il aurait aimé pleurer, crier… Mais toute sa peine restait douloureusement coincée en lui. La rage prit alors le dessus, et d'un geste qu'il ne put contrôler, Ron frappa le bandeau de la cheminée. Le coup avait été si violent qu'il lui sembla que les murs avaient tremblés. Il regarda alors son poing. Toutes ses phalanges semblaient avoir éclatées, mais malgré le sang qui coulait de sa main et les échardes qui se fichaient dans sa chair, Ron ne ressentait aucune douleur physique. Il se laissa alors tomber sur les genoux, face au feu. C'est seulement à cet instant précis que les larmes se mirent à couler silencieusement sur ses joues.

- Ça va pas?!

Le jeune homme sursauta et fit volte face. Luna Lovegood se trouvait au bas des escaliers et le fixait d'un air sévère. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle!

- Tu entends tout le boucan que tu fais? Je venais juste de m'endormir moi! Pour une fois qu'on m'invite à découcher…

Ron poussa un gros soupir et se remit à fixer le feu. Elle finirait bien par s'en aller…  
Mais c'était mal connaître la jeune fille. A peine lui avait il tourné le dos, qu'elle vint le rejoindre dans sa contemplation des flammes de la cheminée.

- De toute façon je ne dormirais plus maintenant.

Ron ne répondit rien.

- Je faisais un rêve bizarre à propos d'une bande de scroutt à pétard qui demandait conseil à Mc Gonagald à propos d'un savon pour la toilette intime… Ridicule vraiment!

Les élucubrations de Luna ne parvinrent même pas à faire sourire Ron.

- Dis moi si je parle trop, parce que quand je commence j'ai tendance à ne pas…  
- Tu parles trop.  
- C'est parce que tu n'assures pas ta part de conversation! Répliqua la jeune fille du tac au tac.

Le Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel avant de faire face à Luna.

- Écoute, je suis pas vraiment disposer à…  
- Tu as pleuré?

Ron crispa violement ses mâchoires.

- Pourquoi? Tu peux me le dire, je le répéterais pas.

Le jeune homme observa Luna. Son regard n'exprimait pas de la curiosité, mais de l'inquiétude et de la sincérité. Elle semblait différente. Plus présente, plus impliquée… Vêtue d'un long pull en coton blanc, assise sur ses talons, et les mains posées sur ses cuisses nues, Luna fixait Ron de ses yeux bleus. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle était en petite tenue. Soudainement gêné, il détourna les yeux. Il sentit le parfum des cheveux de la jeune fille qui s'était rapproché de lui.

- Ronald?

C'était drôle, elle osait se montrer à moitié nue devant lui, mais elle n'osait pas l'appeler Ron. Sans qu'il s'y attende, la main de la jeune fille effleura son front pour en dégager une mèche rousse. Ce geste le paralysa. Son état ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'elle se saisit doucement de sa main blessée.

- Tu t'es fais mal. Pourquoi?

L'attitude candide de Luna déstabilisait Ron. La jeune fille n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main.

- C'est à cause d'une fille?

Le jeune homme eut un pauvre sourire qui s'accompagna d'un torrent de larme.

- Oh non! Je… Je suis désolée! S'affola Luna, c'était la réplique classique lorsqu'on voit quelqu'un de triste! C'était vraiment la phrase bateau que tu sors comme ça, sans réfléchir, le truc tout terrain, adaptable aussi bien au filles qu'aux garçons, tu sais «c'est à cause d'une fille?» ou «c'est à cause d'un garçon?» je pouvais pas savoir que c'était vraiment ça! Oh pardon!

Et sans prévenir, Luna se jeta au cou de Ron, plaquant la joue du jeune homme contre sa poitrine. celui-ci eut un hoquet de surprise.

- Pardonne moi Ronald. Je suis sincèrement désolée.

Les larmes s'étaient automatiquement arrêtée de couler, pourtant Ron ne se détacha pas de la serdaigle, au contraire, il passa même ses bras autour de la taille de celle-ci. Elle ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, car elle chuchota, imperturbable:

- Je ne suis pas très douée pour consoler…

Ron sourit discrètement: visiblement, Luna ignorait son talent…

Oui… Tout était possible!

_**On y est enfin arrivé!!! J'ai terminé ce chapitre!  
Je crois que je vous dois quelques explications…** **J'ai déménagé et par conséquent j'ai du attendre avant d'avoir à nouveau internet. Donc, pendant ce temps, j'ai demandé à une amie de vous prévenir que les chapitres auraient un peu de retard… Seulement, peu habituée à la complexe machine qu'est elle n'a pas réussi, et à la place elle a publié 5 ou 6 fois un chapitre déjà existant…Je vous présente toutes mes confuses ; ) je remercie Mélusine de sa bonne volonté** **(bsx babouche!) et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience!**_


	13. Sex is fun! En cours d'écriture

Coucou! Alors voilà, en fait ce chapitre n'en est pas un. Du moins, pas pour l'instant. Il est censé décrire la nuit que Lily et James passent ensemble (je vous avais dit qu'il y aurait un passage chaud!) mais seulement je fais un bloquage total... Je voudrais écrire un truc fun et hot (je ne veux surtout pas verser dans le graveleux et le dégueu), mais c'est pas si facile. J'ai bien éssayé de m'inspirer d'autres fictions, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a qu'une façon de faire l'amour sur (vous avez remarquez combien de doigts on peut glisser dans une nana sur ce site? Je vais finir par croire qu'Hermione, Lily et autre Cho ont des vagins de baleines)  
D'ailleurs il est étonnant de voir que lors de sa première fois Lily (la plupart du temps) est capable d'effectuer des «acrobaties» dignes de Clara Morgane!!! James ne connait pas sa chance décidément! Bref, j'arrête d'être cynique, après tout ce sont des fictions, tout est donc possible. Tout ça pour dire que j'ai bien commencé à écrire mon chapitre, mais vu que je bloque j'ai préféré publier le suivant en attendant une révélation. N'ayez pas d'inquiétude, cela ne crée aucune discontinuation.Alors bonne lecture!!! 


	14. Réveil

Il devait être très tôt. Seuls quelques pâles rayons de soleils perçaient à travers l'épais rideau de la chambrette. Voilà belle lurette que James ne dormait plus. Il la regardait. Lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il s'était dit qu'il devait encore dormir… En effet, il avait fait ce rêve bien des fois. Pourtant Lily était bien là, endormie à ses côtés, son corps mince, nu et chaud collé contre le sien. Ses petits poings étaient ramenés sous son menton, et ses cheveux épars sur l'oreiller. James avait alors posé ses lunettes sur son nez, mais la jeune femme n'avait pas disparu pour autant. Petit à petit, James se remémora la soirée qu'il avait passé, avec délectation. Tout cela était trop beau. Alors qu'il la regardait, le bonheur le plus pur et le plus simple emplissait son cœur. Elle était son trésor, sa victoire…sa vie. Il aurait pu la regarder dormir durant des siècles tant elle lui paraissait belle. Elle semblait si paisible… L'idée effleura alors l'esprit de James que lorsque Lily se réveillerait,elle voudrait le tuer après l'avoir émasculer. Il secoua très fort la tête pour chasser de son esprit toutes les terribles images qui s'y bousculaient soudainement. Il n'y avait pas de raison que la jeune fille regrette quoi que ce soit… Du moins, il l'espérait de toutes ses forces…

Voilà bien longtemps que Lily ne dormait plus. Elle aurait aimé ouvrir les yeux, seulement cela faisait une heure qu'elle sentait le regard de James peser sur elle. Elle pouvait sentir ses abdos contre son dos, et son souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Des centaines de milliers de fois elle avait imaginé sa première fois… Mais ô grand jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'elle se déroulerait ainsi, et surtout aussi bien! La seule chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas pensé, c'était le réveil… Et maintenant elle s'en mordait les doigts!Par Morgane, quand cet imbécile cesserait il de la reluquer, qu'elle puisse enfin se glisser jusqu'à la salle de bain?! Elle ne permettrait jamais que James ne puisse ne serait ce que l'apercevoir avec la tête du matin! De plus, Merlin ce qu'elle n'aurait pas donné pour une brosse à dent!!! Le bruit typique d'une porte qu'on ouvre la sortie de ses réflexions, et l'obligea à se redresser et ouvrir les yeux.

La première chose qu'elle vit fut James, le regard affolé, redressé sur les coudes qui regardait devant lui. C'est seulement que Lily remarqua que Sirius venait d'entrer dans la chambre en sifflotant. Il ne semblait pas les avoir remarqué. Soudain son regard se posa sur le couple, et il cessa de siffler. Sirius eut un sursaut et poussa un cri étouffé. Surpris aussi bien l'un que l'autre, James et Lily ne surent quoi dire. Sans un mot, Sirius recula jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrit, et la referma sur lui. Le couple n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de son étonnement, car déjà la porte se rouvrait sur la mine pâle de Sirius. Il avait seulement passé sa tête dans l'entrebâillement et fixait, effaré, les deux amoureux. A nouveau, il poussa un cri étouffé, et referma la porte, pour l'ouvrir cinq secondes plus tard. Il recommença son manège plusieurs fois, tout en ponctuant ses cris exclamatifs de «c'estpaspossiblec'estpaspossible…» sourds et choqués. Ce fut finalement James qui décida de prendre a situation en main. Il se leva tout en prenant soin d'entourer un draps autour de sa taille, et devança son ami en ouvrant le battant de la porte à la volée. En se retrouvant face au jeune homme, Sirius eut de nouveau un violent sursaut.

- Arrête ça, on dirait Peter! S'exclama James en grimaçant.  
- C'est pas possible… Je peux pas le croire!  
- Si, je te jure…  
- Je parle de toi et Lily! Je rêve, pince moi! S'écria le Gyffondor en secouant son meilleur ami par les épaules.

James, tout en restant stoïque, décolla alors une gifle magistral à son ami.

- HOW! Hey! T'es malade! J'ai dit «pince moi»! S'exclama Sirius en frottant sa joue endolorie.

James se mit alors sourire largement.

- Oui je sais, mais j'ai eu peur que cela ne suffise pas pour te remettre les idées en place…

A son tour Sirius lui sourit.

- Alors c'est vrai? Ça y est? Vous êtes enfin ensemble?!

James, hocha affirmativement la tête, sans se défaire de son sourire.

- C'est trop cool mon vieux! Hey Lily! Lily! Dans mes bras!

Et avant que James ait pu réagir, Sirius se précipita à l'intérieur de la chambre où se trouvait Lily, qui par chance avait eut le temps d'enfiler la chemise à James. Dès qu'elle le vit, les bras grands ouverts et le sourire étincelant, elle se figea sur place.

- Oh Lily! Félicitations! Bravo! S'exclama Sirius en collant deux bises sonores sur les joues de la jeune femme.  
- Euh je…  
- Jamais j'aurais pensé que tu irais si loin dans «l'originalité»!!! Poursuivit il cette fois ci en serrant Lily dans ses bras.  
- Oui, enfin…  
- C'est incroyable! Je suis si heureux! Continua t'il sans lâcher la jeune fille qui semblait de plus en plus gênée.  
- Hum, hum…

James se trouvait derrière Sirius, et semblait quelque peu agacé. Tandis que le jeune homme la lâchait enfin, Lily parut visiblement soulagée.

- Désolé vieux… C'est la tienne après tout! Je vous laisse! Sur ce, il adressa un clin d'œil au nouveau couple et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Restés seuls, James et Lily ne surent d'abord pas quoi se dire. Puis James brisa le silence.

- Elle te va mieux qu'à moi. Fit il remarquer malicieusement en désignant la chemise que portait Lily. Cette dernière sourit, et se rapprocha du jeune homme.  
- Tant mieux car je préfère quand tu ne la portes pas.

Et sans plus de spéculations, Lily embrassa James.

Mais de nouveau la porte s'ouvrit. James,s'apprêtant à jeter Sirius dehors avec perte et fracas, mit fin au baiser. Mais lorsqu'il fit face à la porte il eut avec Lily, dans une parfaite synchronisation, un cri d'effroi. Car sur le pas de la porte, Sirius n'était pas seul: Il était en effet accompagné du professeur Mc Gonagald, qui le tenait fermement par l'oreille droite.

- Bien… Je vois que le séjour ne vous ai pas si désagréable finalement! Fit elle remarquer en poussant Sirius à l'intérieur de la chambre.  
- Professeur, je…  
- Vous ai-je demandé une quelconque justification Miss Evans? Coupa la sorcière, le ton sec.  
- Non… Capitula Lily.  
- Bon. Je suis ici car j'ai à vous parler. Mais je ne le ferais que lorsque vous serez tous dans une tenue décente. Je prierais donc Mr Potter et Miss Evans d'aller prendre une douche! Pas ensemble cela va de soi… Se sentit obligée d'ajouter Minerva, soudain rougissante de confusion.

C'est ainsi que Lily, au plus mal, prit le chemin de la salle de bain.

Assis l'un en face de l'autre, James et Sirius n'osait se regarder. Le professeur s'était assise à côté de Sirius, et ne semblait pas à son aise non plus. Chacun essayait de ne pas penser au ridicule de la situation à sa façon: Sirius regardait les fissures qui lézardaient les poutres de la chambre, d'un air distrait, James semblait absorbé par la contemplation de ses abdos nus, tandis que Minerva enlevait des poussières imaginaires de sa cape. Au bout d'un temps qui parut interminable, le regard de James croisa, par inadvertance, celui de son ami. Celui-ci ne put se retenir, et pouffa de rire.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend Mr Black?

Par chance, Sirius n'eut pas l'occasion de se justifier, car Lily sortit de la salle de bain, l'air toujours aussi mal à l'aise, et ses cheveux trempés gouttant dans son dos. A son tour, James s'engouffra dans la salle d'eau, et en ressortit dix minutes plus tard.

- Parfait! Si je suis là,c'est pour vous apporter une bonne nouvelle. Les préparatifs de votre retour sont presque achevés. Nous sommes désormais en mesure de vous dire que dans une semaine vous serez chez vous.

- Une semaine?! S'exclama Lily.  
- Mais il était prévu qu'on nous renvoie chez nous dans trois semaines! Renchérit James.  
- Vous semblez déçus, il me semblait pourtant qu'il vous tardait de rejoindre votre époque? Interrogea le professeur.  
- C'est que…Oui…Oui bien sûr! On est juste surpris. Agréablement surpris. Répondit Lily avec un sourire forcé sensé rattraper l'air abattu de James.  
- Bon… Très bien. Dans ce cas je vous laisse, les cours vont commencer. A très bientôt.

Le professeur quitta la chambre où le malaise était palpable.

- Une semaine… Souffla Lily.  
- Je commençais à m'y faire moi aussi… Fit remarquer James.  
- Il me reste une semaine à passer avec mon fils!  
- Tiens c'est ton fils maintenant? Répliqua Sirius en arquant un sourcil.  
- Oui, ça va hein!Quand je pense à ce que je lui ai dit hier… Se lamenta-t-elle. Il faut absolument que j'aille le voir.  
- Oui mais pas tout de suite, les cours vont commencer. Tu pourras le voir ce soir. Je t'accompagnerais si tu veux. Proposa gentiment James.  
- On y va tous, moi aussi je veux profiter de mon filleul!  
- Très bien, dans ce cas… Vivement ce soir… 


	15. Sorry

**Pardon du retard…Ne loupez pas mes plates excuses en fin de chapitre! En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours!**

* * *

- C'est dingue ce que les passages secrets peuvent être fréquentés de nos jours… Fit remarquer Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

Il devait être vingt deux heures. Cela faisait déjà trois fois que James, Lily et Sirius se trouvaient obligés de rebrousser chemin en plein milieu d'un passage secret, soit parce qu'on y cheminait déjà, soit parce qu'un couple s'y embrassait ardemment.

- On va jamais y arriver… Soupira Lily.

- Mais si Evans. Dès que ces deux là on finit, on continu d'avancer, et en deux minutes on se retrouve dans la salle Gryffondor.

Ce fut en effet le cas. Après une intense séance de bécotage, les amoureux qui «encombraient» le couloir finirent par partir,certainement pour un coin plus confortable, et le petit groupe, Sirius à sa tête, put continuer son chemin.

- Je le sens mal… J'aurai dû préparer un discours, je vais être pitoyable… S'inquiéta Lily en entrant dans la salle commune.

- Je suis certain du contraire.

La jeune femme sursauta. Elle n'avait pas remarqué son fils, affalé dans un fauteuil à haut dossier. Harry lui souriait gentiment, ce qui l'encouragea à s'approcher.

- Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre… Quitte à être affreusement banale, je vais commencer par te dire que je suis désolée…

- Je sais, l'interrompit Harry. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

- Biensûr que si je m'en fais! S'exclama Lily en se tordant les mains, je… Je veux que tu saches, et que tu sois bien sûr que tu n'es pas une erreur. Que James et moi on s'aime…(Harry vit son père se retenir de sourire) Et que, même si tu n'as pas le droit de m'approuver sur ça, je suis affreusement orgueilleuse et autoritaire. Et je m'en veux à mort de t'avoir causé de la peine…

Harry se leva de son siège, et se plaça face à sa mère.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Lily eut un pauvre sourire.

- Rien ne peut me rendre plus heureux de savoir que papa et toi soyez ensemble.

- Ah çà… Pour être ensemble, ils sont ensemble! Intervint Sirius.

- Oui bon… Coupa Lily.

- Tu n'as aucune raison d'être gênée Evans… Insista lourdement le jeune homme.

- Ça va je t'ai dis! S'exclama la jeune fille. Harry, je voudrais m'excuser auprès de tes amis, j'ai été pitoyable… AjoutA-t-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione et Ron les rejoinrent dans la salle commune.

La soirée, vue de l'extérieur aurait pu passer pour une simple réunion d'étudiants. Personne n'aurait pu se douter que trois des jeunes gens qui siégeaient dans la confortable petite salle, arrivaient tout droit du passé… De même, personne n'aurait pu imaginer tous les non-dits qui pesaient sur ce petit groupe. Pourtant, si on les avait observé de près, on aurait remarqué l'incroyable ressemblance entre deux des jeunes hommes bruns… On aurait aussi peut être vu aussi à quel point la jeune fille brune semblait heureuse, et les regards en biais que lui lançait son voisin, un garçon roux… Ce qui aurait été le plus difficile à déceler, ç'aurait été la tristesse qui brouillait le regard du garçon aux yeux verts… Une indicible et pourtant intense tristesse, empreinte de culpabilité.

* * *

**Chapitre super court qui remet les pendules à l'heure… Je suis désolée d'avoir été tellement longue, seulement j'ai bien peur que ça n'aille pas en s'arrangeant avec le BAC qui approche…Il n'y a pas que le BAC qui approche, il y a aussi la fin de ma fiction… Merci à ceux qui continus de me lire, vous êtes d'une très grande patience! Bsx à tous!**


	16. Avant la fin

**Ce n'est pas sans une certaine émotion que je vous présente mon avant-dernier chapitre...**

**_Réponses aux reviews:_**

****

**sandra1501: _ Je ne laisse pas ma fic' de côté, non, non!Voilà, encore un nouveau chapitre!_**

**virg05: _Merci d'être toujours aussi enthousiaste!_**

**aelwing:_ Voilà, le BAC est passé! J'espère tout s'est bien déroulé pour toi! ; ) _**

**Molly Stevenson: _Snif, snif! C'est bientôt la fiiiin!!! Merci de m'avoir inspirée!_**

**Bezoard: _Merci de toujours me lire!_**

**lili:_ Merci beaucoup!_**

**laura: V_oilà la suite!_**

* * *

Décrire les jours qui suivirent serait laborieux, injuste, et incomplet. Laborieux car ils furent riches, en émotions, en mensonges et en discussions palpitantes. Injuste, car ils n'appartiennent qu'à Harry. Incomplet, car les mots sont des leurres qui ne peuvent rendre compte de la vérité et des émotions. Quoiqu'il en fut, Lily, James, et Harry vécurent un moment unique, magique et impérissable…

Harry vit ses parents vivre, et s'aimer comme il l'avait toujours rêvé. Pourtant, la joie et le sentiment de bonheur parfait et inébranlable, laissèrent place à la culpabilité. Oui Harry se sentait coupable, coupable de vivre, coupable de les voir vivre… Jamais ses parents ne vivraient réellement le bonheur que chaque jour il leur décrivait, et tout cela était de sa faute… Cet affreux mal-être lui fit prendre une terrible décision…

Le jour déclinait de plus en plus vite, et les rendez-vous de l'étrange petite troupe composée d'Harry, Lily, James, Sirius, Hermione et Ron se donnaient de plus en plus tôt. Ce soir là pourtant, Harry fut absent.

- Il a peut être été retenu par Binns? Interrogea Ron.

- Ça m'étonnerait, je l'ai bien vu sortir, il marchait à côté de moi, et d'un seul coup: pouf! Plus de Harry… Expliqua Hermione.

- Peut être est il retourné dans la salle commune? Demanda Sirius.

- Je vais aller voir, déclara Lily.

Aussitôt, elle se dirigea vers la bâtisse sombre. Ce n'est qu'alors que James intervint.

- Attends! Je viens avec toi!

Ils marchèrent côte à côte, main dans la main sans un mot, jusqu'à ce que Lily brise le silence.

- On va gagner du temps: toi tu vas monter dans la salle commune, et moi je vais de ce côté vérifier si il aurait pas oublier quelque chose dans la salle de Binns. On se retrouve ici dans dix minutes!

Et sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle posa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de James, et le laissa planté là.

Si Lily avait préféré continuer seule, c'est parce qu'elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, et son intuition lui disait qu'elle devait _protéger _James… Oui, mais de quoi?

Alors qu'elle avançait prudemment dans le couloir menant à la salle du professeur fantôme, Lily fut attirée par une porte sous laquelle filtrait un rayon de lumière. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'en approchait, son cœur s'emballait, et ses mains devenaient de plus en plus moites. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas de la porte de bois, Lily réalisa où elle se trouvait. Elle naissait bien cet endroit, elle y était venue jadis… Ou plutôt, elle y venait souvent. Bien des fois le professeur Slughorn l'avait envoyé ici… La porte devant laquelle Lily se trouvait, était celle de la réserve de potions. Lorsqu'elle fut tout près, elle vit qu'elle était entrouverte. A l'intérieur se trouvait Harry. D'où elle était, Lily pouvait voir distinctement ses mains parcourir fébrilement les étagères de la petite pièce. Que diable cherchait il? Soudain, Lily perçut des pas venant de l'autre côté du couloir. Paniquée, elle se plaqua contre le mur de pierre froide. Un instant plus tard, Minerva MC Gonagald surgit de la pénombre, et ouvrit la porte de la réserve à la volée.

- Mr Potter!

Lily entendit un bruit de verre brisé provenant de la pièce. Prudemment, elle se approcha de l'entrebâillement de la porte. A l'intérieur, Harry semblait pétrifié face à la directrice de Gryffondor.

- Professeur, je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que…

- Bien! Alors éclairez ma lanterne Potter! Allez! J'attends!

Oui! Allez! Lily attendait aussi!

Harry avait les yeux exorbités, et ouvrait et ferait la bouche, tel un poisson qu'on aurait sorti de l'eau.

C'est alors que sans prévenir, le professeur McGonagald s'avança brusquement vers lui. D'où elle était, Lily vit la sorcière arracher quelque chose de petit et d'informe des mains de son fils.

- Potter… Savez-vous ce que c'est? Demanda le professeur d'une voix blanche.

Harry baissa les yeux.

- Mais enfin! C'est une mixture utilisée en potion et en botanique afin de stériliser certaines plantes! Il y en a une dose de cheval! Que…Que comptiez vous faire avec ça?!

Harry regardait obstinément le sol. Lily comprenait de moins en moins…

- Potter… Ne me dites pas que vous…? Harry? Projetiez vous de… Enfin… Lily?

A l'énonciation de son prénom, la jeune femme sursauta. Harry releva brusquement les yeux.

- Comment savez-vous que… Commença-t-il abruptement.

- Vous me croyez donc si innocente? Vous croyez que le directeur et les professeurs ignorent que vous avez découvert la présence de votre famille?

- Alors… Pourquoi? P… Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit? Balbutia Harry.

- Et bien… Nous ne sommes pas des monstres Potter! Nous avons pensé que nous vous devions bien ça, et que nous n'avions pas le droit de vous le refuser. Mais vous, qu'êtes vous diable en train de faire? Demanda la sorcière d'une voix douce.

Lily, tremblante, remarqua que les yeux du jeune homme s'embuaient progressivement de larmes.

- Professeur… Ils… C'est trop dur… Sa voix mourut dans un murmure.

- Vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas faire ça…

- Mais ils sont MORTS! Explosa Harry.

Dans le couloir, Lily retint son souffle.

- MORTS! JAMAIS ils ne vivront la vie dont-ils ont toujours rêvés! JAMAIS! Vous comprenez? JAMAIS Sirius ne se mariera, ni n'aura d'enfants! JAMAIS je n'aurais de petit frère! JAMAIS ma mère ne me verra grandir! JAMAIS elle ne vieillira avec mon père! Jamais… Morts… Tous morts! La voix du sorcier n'était plus qu'un douloureux murmure.

Les larmes coulaient désormais de ses yeux émeraudes. Minerva l'observait, ne sachant que faire. Lily, quant à elle, sentait son sang battre à ses tempes. Des étoiles noires avaient envahi son champ de vision, et sa poitrine lui semblait être écrasée sous un poids énorme.

- Morts… Répéta Harry avant de tomber à genoux sur le sol.

- Harry je suis désolée, jamais nous n'aurions dû tolérer que vous puissiez les voir, il était évident que tout cela serait insupportable pour vous…

- Non! Si ils ne sont plus là aujourd'hui c'est par ma faute… Coupa le sorcier.

- Ne dites pas ça enfin, vous savez très bien que… Reprit le professeur.

- Et aujourd'hui je peux faire en sorte qu'ils vivent! Je peux leur offrir la vie dont je leur parle depuis des jours!

Une lueur de démence s'était allumée dans les yeux du jeune homme. Sa voix était saccadée et précipitée. Avec des gestes lents et calculée, la directrice de la maison Gryffondor s'agenouilla à ses cotés, et d'un geste apaisant, posa une main sur son épaule.

- Harry… Je vous supplie de vous calmer. Rendre Lily stérile n'avancerait en rien la situation… Pensez au terrible bouleversement que cela entraînerait! Pensez à tous les innocents que vous ne pourrez sauver!

- Tous ceux que j'ai pu sauver jusqu'ici s'étaient retrouvés en danger par ma faute…

- Vous savez que c'est faux! Vous êtes celui qui est né pour mettre fin à des temps obscures! Celui par qui le bien vaincra! Celui qui gagnera la bataille dans laquelle vos parents se sont si assidûment engagés! Vous devez vivre Potter! Vous devez naître! Pour eux!

* * *

C'est titubante que Lily rejoignit le hall de l'école où James devait l'attendre depuis cinq bonnes minutes… Elle prétexta s'être un peu perdue en chemin.

Harry ne les rejoignit pas de la soirée. Chacun alla se coucher et s'endormit sans trop de complications. Tous, sauf Lily, qui ne put trouver le sommeil, les paroles qu'elle avait surprise tourbillonnant sans cesse dans son esprit.

Le lendemain soir, la veille du retour de Sirius, Lily et James dans leur époque, tous se rejoignirent dans le parc, comme à l'accoutumée, et cette fois, Harry était au rendez vous… La conversation fut tout aussi joyeuse qu'à l'habitude, le jeun homme déployant des trésors d'imagination pour combler ses parents. Pourtant, à chaque anecdotes, bien qu'elle se forçat à sourire, Lily sentait son estomac se tordre douloureusement. Voir James et Sirius rire des futures tribulations de leurs enfants la torturaient horriblement… A la fin de la soirée, Harry embrassa ses parents, et se dit ravit de les avoir connu ainsi. Si seule Lily le remarqua, ses gestes étaient bien trop mécaniques et calculés pour être sincères, et pour cause, Harry hurlait intérieurement…

Cette nuit là, Harry raccompagna ses parents dans leur chambre. Après une dernière embrassade, il referma la porte sur lui. Tandis que Sirius et James occupaient la salle de bain, une pulsion s'empara de Lily. Celle-ci sortie de la minuscule chambre, et se mit à courir après son fils.

- Harry! Attends moi!

A bout de souffle, elle le rattrapa et s'accrocha à son bras. Sans lui laisser le temps de réaliser, elle l'entraîna dans un couloir désert.

- Harry, j'ai besoin de savoir…

La jeune femme avait l'air d'une apparition, ses cheveux paraissant noirs dans l'obscurité ambiante, auréolaient son visage translucide où s'agitaient la peur, l'inquiétude et la panique.

- Maman, qu'Est-ce qu'il se passe?

Durant un instant, elle parut hésiter.

- Je… Tu… Je veux savoir! Quand tu dis que… Tu ne nous cache rien?

Ses yeux parcouraient frénétiquement le visage d'Harry.

- Que veux tu que je te cache?

L'assurance de son futur fils déstabilisa la jeune femme.

- Je sais pas… Tout ce que tu nous a dit, tous les soirs… C'est vrai?

- Maman, je n'ai jamais osé te mentir, tu m'as toujours dit que tu détestais ça…

Lily sourit nerveusement.

- Mais je…

- Je te jure que je ne t'ai pas menti: toi et papa allez vivre heureux ensemble!

- Mais Harry… Je t'ai entendu l'autre soir, dans la réserve… Sur cette aveu, Lily éclata en sanglot.

Un froid mortel s'insinua dans les veines du jeune homme.

- Maman…

- James, Sirius et moi… On va… On va…

- Chut maman, chut tais toi…

Harry serra sa mère contre son cœur, fermant les yeux très fort pour empêcher ses larmes de couler.

- Soit bien sûre que je t'aime maman… Les jours que j'ai passé avec vous resterons les meilleurs de toute ma vie…

Lily se serra un peu plus contre son fils.

- Je ne veux pas mourir… Murmura-t-elle.

- Il faut oublier maman, il faut effacer tous ces mots… Il faut tout oublier.

* * *

**Voilà... Plus qu'un chapitre avant la fin! J'attends toujours et plus que jamais vos avis!**


	17. Tell me

**Bonjour à tous! Voilà... Le moment est venu! Après presque une année d'écriture! La mise en ligne de ce dernier chapitre représente pour moi la clôture absolue de mon année de terminale... Et surtout la fin de vos gentilles, drôles, et parfois inspiratrices reviews! Merci infiniment de m'avoir suivie.**

**Gabiie-lover: **Et oui, malheureusement, chaque chose a sa fin! Merci d'avoir été là depuis le début!

**Bezoard: **ouais, je sais c'est pas super super gaie... Et ça va pas en s'arrangheant en plus! Voilà la suite!

**Molly Stevenson: AAAAH! **( cri de désespoir) C'est la fin! Notre petit bébé a tellement grandi! snif snif! Merci beaucoup pour ton idée, ton accord, ton soutien et toutes reviews. A bientôt j'espère!

**Laura:** Ah, ça... Malheureusement pour Lily, pas vraiment de réconfort cette fois ci...

**MarieHermione:** Merci beaucoup!

**aelwing: **Voilà la suite! Merci de me lire depuis si longtemps!

**tchingtchong:** Que de questions! Patience... : D Merci beaucoup d'avoir continué à me lire malgré mes retards incessants... Les petits "next" vont me manquer!

**sandra1501: **J'espère bien que personne ne savait ce qui allait se passer! lol! Dans quelques secondes la suite n'aura plus de secrets pour personne... So... Enjoy!

**BONNE LECTURE!!!**

* * *

Le moment était venu. James ne ressentait plus rien. Son âme n'était plus qu'un vide d'une profondeur abyssale. Impossible de penser, ou même de réaliser l'importance du moment. Même Lily ne parvint pas à le faire redescendre sur terre. Cette dernière semblait perturbée, comme en proie à une agitation intérieure. Sirius, quant à lui, semblait étrangement heureux…

La journée se déroula dans un silence religieux, tous trois calfeutrés dans la minuscule chambre qui avait été leur repère à eux durant quelques jours… Harry les rejoint en fin de journée, pourtant il ne parvint pas à briser le mutisme dans lequel ses parents s'étaient enfermés. Sur les coups de 22h00, le professeur se présenta à la porte de la chambre.

- Il est l'heure…

Tous les cinq traversèrent Poudlard, jusqu'à la triste tour où se trouvait la salle de réunion qu'avait visité Sirius il y avait de cela une éternité, lui semblait il…

Ils y furent accueillis par le professeur Dumbledore en personne, qui les encouragea à avancer au milieu de la pièce avec un triste sourire.

- L'opération sera de courte durée, et tout à fait indolore, les informa-t-il. Une fois de retour dans votre époque, vous aurez tout oublié de votre séjour parmi nous…

Lily sembla prise de panique, elle regarda tour à tour James (qui avait l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait), Dumbledore, puis Harry. Ce dernier baissa prestement les yeux.

- Que se passe t'il Miss Evans? Demanda doucement le vieux directeur.

Durant un instant, Lily sembla chercher ses mots.

- … Non… Rien… Je… Oh! Je suppose que c'est mieux comme ça?

Le sorcier acquiesça silencieusement.

- Nous allons pouvoir commencer dès que…

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur Severus Rogue , coupant la parole à Dumbledore.

- … dès que le professeur Rogue nous aura rejoint. Vous êtes en retard Severus.

- Rogue?! Rogue! Jamesie c'est Servilus!!! Hé oh Servilo! C'est nous! C'est moi!!! S'exclama Sirius en trépignant sur place et en faisant de grands signes au professeur de potions.

Celui-ci prit un air dédaigneux, et ignora superbement les trois élèves qui se tenaient au milieu de la pièce.

- Visiblement il ne m'a jamais pardonné le coup des limaces… Murmura Sirius à James.

- Sans parler de tous ceux que tu lui as pas encore fait… Fit remarquer le jeune homme.

- Tout est prêt, reprit le professeur Dumbledore, nous pouvons désormais commencer.

- Euh… Professeur? Harry s'était timidement avancé vers le vieux sorcier.

- Harry? Oui?

- Je voudrais leur dire au revoir.

- Potter, vous étiez prévenu, vos aviez largement le temps de prévoir! Intervint le professeur Mc Gonagall.

- Ça ira Minerva. Je t'en pris Harry, vas y.

Le jeune homme s'avança au milieu de la pièce.

- Il y a tant de choses que j'aurai aimé vous dire…

- Voyons Harry! Dans le pire des cas, tu pourras toujours nous les dire pendant les vacances! Bon, je suis bien d'accord qu'on risque d'être un peu plus barbant, et beaucoup moins fun, mais ça restera toujours nous… Fit remarquer Sirius.

Harry eut un pauvre sourire. Il comprit dès lors qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait partager sa peine et ses remords.

- Tu as raison. J'ai été très heureux de vous avoir connu, ces jours passés ensemble, jamais je ne les oublierais. Je regrette seulement qu'il ne puisse en être pareil pour vous…

- Peu importe Harry, le rassura James, seul compte l'instant présent, et ces quelques jours passés avec toi ont été merveilleux… même s'ils ne furent qu'une courte trêve… Ajouta-t-il avant de serrer son fils dans ses bras. La seule chose qui soit regrettable, est le fait que le temps des gifles et des blagues lourdes va recommencer. Déclara-t-il en coulant un regard à Lily.

Cette dernière ne releva pas la remarque. Elle fixait intensément le sol tout en se mordillant l'ongle du pouce.

- Maman? Se risqua Harry.

- Oui! S'exclama la jeune femme en relevant brusquement la tête.

- Tout va bien?

- Parfaitement! Tout va bien!

Devant le trouble de sa mère, le cœur d'Harry se serra. Elle semblait tellement perdue, tellement torturée… La voix de Dumbledore le sortit de sa contemplation.

- Il est tant Harry…

C'était la dernière fois. La toute dernière fois qu'il les voyait, qu'il pouvait les serrer dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit le groupe de professeur, il lui sembla que ses parents s'étaient déjà éloignés. Ils lui paraissaient plus flous, plus indistincts…

Les flambeaux de la salle s'éteignirent. Seul un cercle de lumière bleutée entourait les visiteurs du futur. Harry entendit vaguement les incantations des professeurs s'élever derrière lui. La lumière s'intensifia.

Au centre du cercle, Lily se serra contre James. A leur droite, un halo de lumière aveuglant s'éleva vers le plafond. En quelque seconde, l'image de Lily, James et Sirius se querellant dans un couloir apparut en son centre. Les voix des professeurs gagnèrent en intensité. Dehors, les étoiles semblèrent crépiter et tournoyer. Un vent furieux s'engouffra dans la pièce. Lily jeta un dernier regard à son fils.

Lorsqu'il remarqua le regard désespéré de sa mère braqué sur lui, Harry sentit une énorme boule bloquer sa respiration. Dans la tourmente, il ne put s'empêcher de lui hurler un « je t'aime » que le vent emporta.

Au fil des secondes, les trois jeunes gens sentaient d'affreux picotements leur parcourir tout le corps. C'était fini, bientôt ils seraient chez eux… Soudain, James sentit Lily se détacher de lui. C'est alors qu'il la vit, avec stupeur, s'avancer au bord du cercle.

- Dis moi qu'on sera heureux Harry! Se mit elle à crier à son fils.

Celui-ci eut d'abord un mouvement de panique, mais compris alors que sa mère n'avait nullement l'attention de sortir du cercle.

- Dis le moi!

- Oui maman! C'est vrai! Acquiesça-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

- Dis moi que je te verrais grandir, dis moi qu'on vivra heureux! S'il te plait!

- C'est vrai! Je te le jure! Hurla le jeune homme qui pleurait tout à fait maintenant.

- Je t'aime Harry!

Lily avait crié en éclatant en sanglots. A cet instant précis, elle fut happée au centre du cercle, puis disparut dans un éclair, avec Sirius et James.

Le vent retomba. Le ciel redevint immobile. C'était fini.

* * *

**Viiiiite!!! Je veux vos avis à TOUS! Quand je dis tous, c'est vraiemnt TOUS! Aucune excuse, aucune feinte ne sera acceptée, vous êtes prévenus! Dans quelques temps, je pense ajouter un tout dernier chapitre relatant le retour de James, Sirius et Lily dans leur époque. En dehors de ça il faut que je poste le chapitre 13 qui est quasiment terminé... Sinon, je pense commencer une autre fiction Lily/ James inspirée du film "30 ans sinon rien"... Mais ça c'est une autre histoire! ; )**


	18. Epilogue

- Tu m'énerves Potter!

Lily Evans, préfète en chef, avait surpris James Potter et son ami Sirius Black hors de leur dortoirs en pleine nuit. Une longue dispute s'en était suivie, et la jeune femme se trouvait à un point où, trépignante et rouge de fureur, elle tentait de se contenir afin d'éviter de gifler (encore…) James.

- Si tu ne veux pas réussir ta scolarité, libre à toi! Mais ne va pas empêcher les autres de travailler!

James, qui adorait tout bonnement voir Lily sortir de ses gonds, se prépara à répliquer, quand soudain il eut l'impression qu'une onde de choc fendit l'air et le frappa de plein fouet. Sonné, il regarda ses camarades tout en reprenant son souffle.

- Vous avez vu ça?

L'air effaré de ses deux camarades ne lui laissa pas de doute: eux aussi l'avait senti.

- Par Merlin… Qu'Est-ce que c'était? Balbutia Lily.

Elle croisa alors le regard de James, toujours choqué, et se mit à rougir soudainement. Mais que diable lui prenait il? Et d'abord, que signifiait cette chaleur qui au creux de son ventre? « Tu as vraiment un problème ma pauvre fille… » Se fustigea-t-elle mentalement.

Ce soir là, sans dispute, sans colère ni gifles, tous trois rentrèrent à la salle commune des Gryffondors. En y pénétrant, elle leur parut étrangement neuve…

Lily ayant terminé sa ronde, ils s'apprêtaient tous à rejoindre leurs lits, lorsque une petite bouille ronde émergea d'un fauteuil à oreilles défoncé.

- Lily? Demanda une voix ensommeillée.

- Jesse?!

- Black, je t'ai pas sonné aux dernières nouvelles…

Le visage du jeune homme s'éclaira d'un magnifique sourire.

- Je te demanderais de t'adresser avec respect à tes supérieurs!

Jesse pouffa narquoisement.

- Mon supérieur? Toi?

- Parfaitement!

- J'aimerai voir ça!

- Patience, Chaton, patience… Qui sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve?

La moue boudeuse de la jeune fille s'accentua.

- Moi, mon avenir ce n'est sûrement pas toi qu'il me réserve!

- Méfie toi bien fillette! Connaissant la famille Black et la famille Paterson, moi je vois le mariage arrangé venir gros comme une maison!

- Tu as quitté ta famille Black!

- Peut être, mais s'ils me demandent de t'épouser j'y retourne ventre à terre!

James et Lily s'éloignèrent en direction de leur dortoir avant que Jesse n'explose. Ils eurent juste de le temps d'entendre Sirius ajouter « en plus c'est toi qui a les plus belles… » avant que le bruit sec d'une pantoufle qui s'abat sur la tête de quelqu'un ne retentisse.

- Je suis heureux que ce soir ça soit Sirius qui ramasse… Commença James.

Contre toute attente, Lily lui sourit.

- C'est pas bien méchant, je suis certaine qu'au fond ils s'adorent.

Le jeune homme, d'abord déstabilisé, sourit à son tour.

- Ah oui?

- Oui, c'Est-ce qu'on appelle « l'amour vache », c'est très fréquent!

- Un exemple à l'esprit? Demanda James, l'air faussement détaché.

Comprenant son manège, Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

- Potter…

- Okay, j'arrête. Tu vois le problème entre Jesse et Sirius, c'est qu'ils s'aiment même trop pour envisager un « nous », tu as vu la réaction de ta copine lorsque Sirius a parlé de mariage?

- Potter! Tu prends tout ça beaucoup trop au sérieux! C'était juste une blague déplacée!

- Pas du tout! C'est parler d'avenir qui rend Jesse nerveuse!

Devant l'air exagérément sérieux de James, Lily sourit, attendrie.

- Avant que ta tête ne se mette à fumer, je vais aller me coucher…

- Tu vois! Toi non plus tu supportes pas de parler d'avenir! De quoi as-tu peur au juste? D'après toi, qu'Est-ce qui t'attends demain?

- Certainement pas toi Potter…Répliqua-t-elle n montant les escaliers menant à son dortoir.

- Erreur Lily! Moi je t'attendrais toute la vie s'il le faut!

- Bonne nuit Potter! Lança la jeune femme au milieu de la montée d'escaliers.

James dû se tordre le cou pour lui déclamer sa dernière réplique.

- Qui sait Evans! Il est fort possible que dans ton futur je sois ton avenir!

THE END


End file.
